Una Historia de Amor
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Él el cantante que comienza a triunfar, Ella una chica adinerada con ganas de vivir libremente, Juntos comenzaran una historia de amor mas allá de lo que ambos llegaron a pensar... pero no todo es tan facil, ni sencillo... SyS ¿como llegaron a ese día?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Historia de Amor**

Declaimer: Sailor Moon ni los personajes nos pertenecen, utilizamos sus nombres para fines de publicación, historia original escrita por tres lindas chicas inspiradas en el amor que esperamos algún día llegar a tener XD bueno ese no es el punto, Sailor Moon derechos reservados Naoko Takeuchi, historia en proceso de registro, no hurtar o transcribir ni mucho menos traducir, o el Rey Demonio las castigara (lo siento he visto mucho Nana) ahora si las dejo para que lean esperamos sus comentarios.

**Una Historia de Amor**

**El Preludio… **

_En una hermosa casa, una calurosa mañana, todos los habitantes de la mansión se estaban algo acelerados con los últimos detalles de la boda que se llevaría a cabo esa tarde, en una de las amplias habitaciones, una linda chica de tez blanca, de larga cabellera rubia y lacia, de profundos ojos azules, se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, tenía mucho rato ya despierta observando un punto en la nada en el techo sumergida en sus pensamientos…_

-¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que no me sentía así?, como si todo esto fuera un sueño en el cual estoy flotando hacia la nada -_desvía un poco su mirada hacia la caja donde se encontraba aquel vestido_- el día de hoy parece como si fuera eterno… no como en aquellos días que el tiempo se iba volando… como quisiera que el día de hoy transcurriera lo mas rápido posible…

§ y §

-Las horas pasan y yo sigo aquí esperando el momento indicado para acudir a tu encuentro… -_sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie observando el traje que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla_- supongo que si lo vieras dirías que soy un descuidado, pero como siempre lo pasarías por alto, porque tu me comprendes sin necesidad de que yo te explique las cosas… por eso es que hoy quiero que las horas transcurran rápido para poder verte, ver lo hermosa que estarás para un evento como el de hoy…

§ y §

_Flash Back_

-Estas disculpado Seiya… -_se hace a un lado para caminar y se detiene_- tal vez, si me hubieras dicho por lo menos lo que pensabas hacer te hubiera ayudado, pero así de sorpresa sales con esas cosas… -_baja la cabeza_-

-En verdad discúlpame -_camina hacia ella_- no sabía que hacer…

-Bueno ya olvídalo… -_voltea a verlo_- dijiste que hoy me seguirías a donde fuera… ¿cierto?

-Si… –_respondió un poco confundido_- te seguiré hasta donde vayas, hasta que me perdones por completo -_le sonríe_-

-Toma… -_le entrega el vaso con un líquido blanco_- tómatela… yo ahora vuelvo… -_se aleja corriendo ante la mirada extrañada por su actitud, observa el vaso que contenía leche y se la toma de un solo trago_- que buen niño… -_dice al llegar y ver el vaso vació_- vamos acompáñame… -_lo toma de la mano_-

-¿A dónde vamos? -_se deja guiar por la chica_-

-No preguntes y vamos… _-se detiene_- ¿sabes manejar?

-Claro que si -_la mira extrañado_- si no, no las hubiera podido llevar de compras ¿no crees?

-Si lo había olvidado, ya vez del coraje que me haces pasar… -_sonríe_- bueno pues vamos…

-De acuerdo vamos -_ambos se acercan al carro, Seiya le abre la puerta para que suba, y después se sube él_- muy bien ama ¿a dónde iremos esta noche?

-Vamos al parque, no creo que a esta hora las fans te persigan… -_lo mira y le sonríe_- ¿no crees?

-Muy bien, -_le devuelve la sonrisa_- como ordene ama -_dice en un tono tierno, y comienza a conducir, hasta el parque_-

_Fin Flash Back_

§ y §

-Siempre con tus ocurrencias, nunca entenderé que fue lo que te motivo para actuar tan impulsivo… -_sonrió ligeramente_- aunque no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario siento que un día en que no hagas algo así será como no haberlo vivido…

§ y §

_Sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo._

-Esa madrugada fue la primera de muchas muy especiales, pero esa, esa sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ti… porque apenas comenzaba nuestra locura…

§ y §

_Flash Back_

-Llegamos… -_suspira al ver la tranquilidad del lugar_- deja el coche aquí y caminemos…

-Si -_estaciona el auto, bajando de él para ayudar a Serena a bajar también_- adelante señorita -_le extiende la mano_-

-Gracias… -_extiende su mano_- ahora si podrás disfrutar de caminar libremente… -_toma bien su mano_- y no solo eso, espero que caminando pienses en porque lo hiciste…

-Que rico aire -_respira profundamente_- gracias -_la mira con dulzura_- bueno ¿por dónde quieres caminar?

-Por acá… -_da un paso a la derecha_- no por allá… -_cambia de rumbo caminando a la izquierda_- ya te dije caminar sin rumbo fijo… _-le sonríe_- podemos platicar si quieres o simplemente disfrutar de este momento en silencio, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Así que disfrutas caminar sin rumbo -_caminando, dejando claro que es lo que quería hacer_- no creí que fuera tan divertido, y relajante

-Caminar para mi es como… _-suspira_- vivir, me sirve para pensar en mí como persona, disfrutar la brisa y al observar el cielo me hace olvidar los problemas…

-¿El cielo? -_mira hacia el cielo la infinidad de los problemas_- es verdad… el cielo te relaja aun mas -_sonríe, volviendo su mirada hacia ella_- ¿alguna vez has trepado árboles? -_pregunta emocionado_-

-No, ¿y tú? -_voltea a verlo un poco extrañada_-

-Mmm hace tiempo que no lo hago, ven subamos a lo alto de ese árbol -_señala un árbol grande el cual era muy conocido para él_-

-Bueno… vamos… alguna vez hay que arriesgarse… -_dice con un poco de temor_-

-Mira pisa en esa rama -_le señala una pequeña rama, ayudándola a subir_-

-¿Y si me caigo? _-pregunto no muy convencida de subir_-

-Si te caes, caerás sobre mí, iré detrás de ti -_le sonríe_-

-Que consuelo… -_le sonríe nerviosa_- bueno pues ahí voy… -_comienza a trepar por el árbol_- ah no es tan difícil, como pensé…

-Solo sube con cuidado, y pisa bien –_le dice ayudándola un poco_-

-Si, si… -_sigue subiendo_- ¿nos quedamos aquí?, mas arriba me da miedo…

-No, sube mas arriba -_le sonríe_-

-¿Hasta donde? _-pregunta un poco llorosa_- me da miedo… talvez no soy tan valiente como pensé… _-murmuro mientras seguía subiendo_-

-Vamos tu puedes eres valiente -_dice mientras sigue subiendo_- no tengas miedo

-Bueno ya, no querrás que llegue hasta la punta del árbol… -_dice mientras se detiene y procurando mantener el equilibrio_- no se que hago aquí arriba…

-Solo un poco mas arriba, mira hasta esa rama, sostente bien y espera ahí -_se mueve por el otro lado del árbol hasta llegar a la rama se sujeta bien y extiende su mano para ayudar a subir a Serena_-

-Gracias… -_suspira y toma la mano de él_- ¿por que te hice caso? -_dice al estar ya con el chico_-

-Porque entonces no verías este hermoso paisaje _-le sonríe_- encontré este escondite un día que escapaba de las fans, además se que es un lugar especial -_le sonríe, aun sin soltar su mano_-

-Es verdad es hermoso… -_voltea a ver el hermoso parque a sus pies_- no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas… -_toma fuertemente la mano de él_- ah lo siento es que tengo miedo de caer…

-Esta bien… -_se recarga en el tronco del árbol y la jala abrazándola_- entonces si te abrazo ya no tendrás miedo

-Pero… ¿que haces? -_pregunto sonrojándose un poco_- nos vamos a caer…

-No para nada, estoy bien apoyado -_le sonríe con dulzura_- Serena… no se que me pasa contigo, pero me siento sumamente libre, y siento que puedo ser yo mismo contigo

-Seiya… -_murmura nerviosa_- yo me siento igual… algo que nunca había sentido… de verdad esta soy yo…

-Me gustas así como eres… se que apenas te conozco… pero sabes… -_la mira fijamente a los ojos_- siento como si te conociera desde siempre

-Apenas… solo hace algunos días… -_le sonríe_- pero yo también me siento muy bien contigo… -_sonríe un poco nerviosa_- Seiya podemos bajar… me estoy poniendo ansiosa… -_cierra los ojos_- me estoy mareando…

-No espera… mira hacia allá -_le señala el horizonte, el sol comienza a salir_-

-Ah que hermoso… -_observa como el solo ha comenzado a salir_- un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de comenzar…

-Serena… ¿tu… estarías… dispuesta… a? -_niega con la cabeza_-

-¿Dispuesta a que? -_voltea a verlo_-

-A… -_sonrojado y nervioso_- a… ¿darme una oportunidad? -_dice aun tartamudeando_-

-¿Oportunidad para que? -_pregunto confundida por el nerviosismo del chico_-

-Para… -_la mira a los ojos, y con su mano toma su rostro_- oportunidad para…

-Seiya… -_mira fijamente sus ojos_-

-Serena… yo… -_acariciando su mejilla, acercando su rostro al de ella_-

-Seiya yo… -_cierra los ojos al sentir el rostro de él cerca del suyo_-

-Mi bombón… -_cierra sus ojos al acercarse mas, y rozar sus labios, lentamente, el sol comienza a salir en lo alto, siendo testigo de ese primer beso, sin saber como se dieron las cosas, se dejan llevar por ese beso, algo mágico y especial_-

-Seiya… -_murmuró al separase un poco_- ¿estas seguro?

-Si… ¿y tu? -_dice sin saber como fue que llego a esa situación, pero sin duda disfruta mucho de la calidez de sus labios_-

-Si… -_recarga su frente en la de él_- sí subí a este árbol por ti, estoy segura de esto…

-Que bien se siente -_la mira sonriendo, al momento que el también recarga su frente con la de ella, y vuelve a rozar sus labios_- hora de volver… -_suspira_-

_Fin Flash Back_

§ y §

-Muchas veces sin palabras nos hemos dicho tantas cosas, solamente con una mirada, un gesto, una caricia sabemos lo que el otro quiere decir, ¿acaso es nuestro destino es estar juntos o solo nosotros buscamos que ese fuera el destino? _-levantándose de la cama a pasos lentos se acerca a la ventana donde observa como poco a poco el sol comienza a intensificarse-_

§ y §

-Un beso… un beso es lo único que necesito de ti para poder seguir luchando, contra todos y todo, un beso como aquel primero… con un bello amanecer, como el de hoy en que nos daremos una nueva oportunidad… eso te lo prometo…

§ y §

_Flash Back_

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo… -_la mira con dulzura, y lentamente le roba un beso de sus labios, siendo visto a la perfección por una chica que denotaba un tanto de molestia y celos_-

-Tampoco besas mal… -_le dice con una sonrisa al momento de separarse_- aunque los robes…

-Es mas divertido así -_le sonríe con dulzura, al momento que el juego se detiene_-

-Que no se te vaya a hacer costumbre… -_le sonríe y se prepara para bajar del juego_-

-Mmm lo pensare -_baja del juego junto con ella_- definitivamente es ella, vamos ven por aquí… -_la jala de la mano y van directo hacia donde había un show, perdiéndose entre la gente, cosa que a Rei le cuesta trabajo seguirlos_-

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos? -_pregunta siendo jalada por el chico y evitando chocar con la gente_-

-A escondernos -_le sonríe mirando hacia todos lados_- por aquí -_la jala atrás del escenario, y a escondidas toma dos botargas_- ponte esto

-No sé quien está más loco ¿tú o yo? -_toma la botarga y se la pone_-

-Quizás los dos -_mientras se pone la otra botarga_-

-Bien… ¿y ahora a donde vamos? -_le dice tratando de ver a Rei entre la gente_-

-Shh… -_toma unos globos y se los da a ella y otros los toma para él, al ver que Rei se acerca_-

-¿Disculpe no a visto a un chico de cabello negro muy guapo que venía acompañado de una chica sin gracia? –_Pregunto viendo para todos lados_-

_Seiya en su papel de botarga mira a Rei, que le preguntaba y niega con la cabeza, dándole un globo, y pasando por su lado junto con Serena, dando globos a los niños._

-Ah y yo para que quiero un estúpido globo… -_lo suelta_- lo que interesa es saber donde están…

_Así ambos chicos disfrazados logran escabullirse, hasta llegar a un lugar seguro _

-Jajaja ¿viste su cara? -_quitándole la cabeza de la botarga_-

-Que divertido… -_se ríe, mientras se quita la cabeza de la botarga_- no puedo creer que la hayamos engañado…

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, antes que nos vuelva a encontrar -_se quita la botarga_-

_Fin Flash Back_

§ y §

-Uno de los días más divertidos de mi vida, donde aprendí a conocerte cada vez mejor, donde comencé a hacer locuras por ti… después de algunas citas y de procurar que tu querida representante Rei no nos lo impidiera llega ese día tan especial y mágico…

§ y §

-No importa cuantas veces intentaran alejarnos nuestro amor naciente comenzaría a crecer, porque tu hiciste que sacara lo mejor y lo peor de mi, así como yo tu también cambiaste… -_toma la fotografía que se encontraba sobre el buró y apenas si roza con la yema de los dedos la imagen de ella_- para bien o para mal… ambos cambiamos…

§ y §

_Flash Back_

_Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por uno de los tantos senderos del parque en absoluto silencio, hasta que llegaron a ese árbol que se había convertido en algo mucho más que especial._

-Serena… yo… este… -_tartamudeaba viéndola fijamente_- quiero decirte… que tu… me gustas mucho -_entre dientes, y de la forma más rápida que pudo_-

_Lo vio un poco confundida puesto que no entendió lo ultimo parándose frente a él tomándole de las manos_- Haber tranquilo no te pongas nervioso, hasta parece que no has estado frente a cientos de personas cantando, como para que te pongas nervioso aquí, haber dime ahora si bien ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Con la única mujer que puedo estar nervioso… es contigo… porque yo… -_se sonroja desviando su mirada-_

_Serena lo tomó de las mejillas haciendo que la viera_- Si no me lo dices de frente no voy a creer nada de lo que me digas -_sonríe tiernamente_-

-Es que tu… me gustas mucho… y quisiera que… tu… fueras mi novia -_su voz aun nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos, mostrándole su sinceridad_-

_Sin decir nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla abrazándolo con fuerza, tenia su respuesta muy clara pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco mas, podía sentir lo tenso que estaba de no saber cual era la respuesta, podía considerarse un si o tal vez un no gracias._

-¿Es un si o es un si? -_murmura, aun tenso y nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso de que lo rechazara_-

_Serena se acerco a su oído murmurando_- Si… -_se separa un poco para verlo a los ojos_- por que no tengo otra opción

-¿De verdad? -_sonriendo ampliamente, abrazándola con fuerza_-

-Claro… ¿o ya tan pronto dudas de tu linda novia?

-No jamás dudaría de ti -_besando sus labios suavemente, disfrutando de su primer beso como novios-_

_Fin flash back_

§ y §

-Para ese momento yo ya te quería, quizás ya te amaba, pero decírtelo de ese modo hubiera sido un paso muy grande, esperaría hasta el día que tu lo pudieras aceptar abiertamente… y mas aun porque era nuestro primer día como novios, cuantas veces desee que ese día no tardara en llegar y por fin había sucedido, eras mi novio y yo tu novia… aunque no a todas las personas les agradara esa idea…

§ y §

-Mi amiga, mi novia, mi esposa… eso y mas eres para mi… la única mujer a la que puedo amar, la única que hace que mi corazón se acelere con tan solo escuchar tu voz, mi único y verdadero amor, eso eres para mi, mi vida por completo… la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…

§ y §

_Flash Back_

-Uf ya termine… -_cerraba su cuaderno para luego tomar su mochila y así salir del salón_-

-Hola Serena -_su nombre lo dijo con un gran sarcasmo y algo de hipocresía recargándose en el marco de la puerta del salón_-

-Ay hola… -_fingió una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus cosas pues sabía que no se caían nada bien_-

-Vaya se ve que a tu novio ya se le ha hecho costumbre dejarte sola, ¿será que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo? –_Pregunto un poco indiferente, pues ella sabía a ciencia acierta porque razón Seiya últimamente estaba ocupado_-

-Y eso te preocupa mucho ¿no? -_la mira de reojo_- deberías estar contenta de que Seiya tenga una novia tan comprensiva como yo que no lo este hostigando cada 5 minutos e interrumpiendo su trabajo…

-Claro que me preocupa, yo tengo que seguir cuidando la reputación de Seiya… solo puede confiar en Mi -_enfatizando esta ultima palabra_- no quiero que sepan que la supuesta novia no es otra mas que una quita novios… eso sería muy perjudicial para la carrera…

_No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso_- ¿De que estas hablando?

-Pues de que todo mundo sabe que sigue amando a Kakyu, ¿no la conoces?, ella es el amor de su vida… a de ser patético tener a un novio que el día que se te declara, sigue deseando y besando a su antiguo amor –_sonrió divertida_-

-Mmm creo que la única que es patética eres tu… -_la mira fijamente con una ligera sonrisa_- el echo de que según tu yo no sea la persona indicada para estar con él no quiere decir que él opine lo mismo, y si aun sigue deseando y besando a su "antiguo amor" ese es mi problema ¿no?, y si la gente ya se dio cuenta de eso, pues ni modo… no me molesta en lo absoluto… no como a ti… que arruinaría tus planes, aunque no se realmente que ganas con hacer que nos separemos… ¿no será que estas enamorada de él?

-Eso no es verdad -_dijo muy molesta_- en cuanto tú dejes de intervenir, él podrá convertirse en toda una estrella, triunfara y todo será gracias a mí…

-Ay que pena me das… -_la mira fastidiada de su actitud-_ mmm bueno en realidad no me interesa lo que pienses y digas… solo abres la boca para decir puras tonterías… -_tranquilamente camina hacia la salida_- pobrecita sigue soñando en que Seiya un día se fijara en ti…

-Pues lo que beso a Kakyu no fue ningún sueño… -_dijo muerta del coraje mientras veía a Serena salir_-

-Escúchate… -_voltea a verla y le sonríe_- ni siquiera pones atención en lo que te digo… talvez sí el beso de Seiya y Kakyu fue real… lo que es un sueño es que él se fije en ti…

-¡¿Y que no te importa que tu amado noviecito te este engañando?!

-Mmm… -_se queda pensando un poco seria_- no… -_sonríe_- esas cosas no me preocupan como a ti…

-Maldita… -_susurrando aun con coraje_- entrometida, tú no arruinaras la carrera de mi querido Seiya…

_Fin Flash Back_

§ y §

-¿Por qué nunca nos vieron como una pareja que comenzaba a amarse?, porque yo te amo, te amo tanto que sacrificaría mi vida por tu bienestar, que sacrificaría mis propios sentimientos por ti… -_lentamente se sumergió en la bañera tratando de con eso acallar cada uno de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente tomándose su tiempo para revivir su historia de amor_- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este día?

§ y §

-Esta noche por fin podremos estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, de eso me encargare, porque le gran Seiya Kou nunca te dejara… porque ese es nuestro destino, estar juntos pese a quien le pese… porque juntos hemos creado nuestra Historia de Amor…

§ y §

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno se preguntaran ¿y esto que fue?, bueno pues es sencillo una loca idea que salio de una tarea para la sobrina de Marina, es parte de algo grande que estamos escribiendo *OJO es una historia original, al igual que lo es Bendita Vida, quizá por eso no encontraran similitudes con los personajes, y bueno además de que es un universo alterno, esperamos que les haya gustado, pues es un formato algo así como "tiempo real" ojala nos acompañen en esta loca aventura y que les guste tanto como a nosotras nos gusto escribir y continuar escribiendo, eso es todo por el momento se cuidan y esperamos leerlas a todas dejen sus quejas o comentarios, besitos bye bye…

P.d. Escrito originalmente por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron para una historia totalmente original y nada que ver con Sailor Moon XD


	2. Recuerdos En Un Dia De Boda

**Capitulo 1**

**Recuerdos En Un Día De Boda**

_El novio __acababa de llegar y se encontraba tan ansioso, todos los presentes lo notaban, aun faltaban un par de horas para el acontecimiento, pero él siempre había sido en extremo puntual y ese día no sería la excepción, saludaba a los invitados con alegría, en un momento de tranquilidad se alejo hacía uno de los ventanales sonrío de pronto al darse cuenta de que faltaba poco para que por fin luego de mucho tiempo se casara con la mujer que tanto amaba._

-No puedo creer que por fin haya llegado este día, estoy tan emocionado -_pensaba mientras se acomodaba la corbata el apuesto joven de cabello negro, en su mirada se notaba todo el amor que sentía por ella-_

-Espero que seas muy feliz… –_decía la mayor de la familia, se notaba cierta melancolía en el tono de su voz, así como una infinita tristeza en su mirar_- en tu matrimonio…

-Muchas gracias Michiru, de verdad me siento tan contento, por fin uniré mi vida a la de la mujer que amo -_su sonrisa era tan amplia que no se dio cuenta de la tristeza que encerraba aquella chica de hermoso cabello azul_-

§ y §

_Mientras tanto en una de las habitaci__ones de la lujosa mansión la novia un seguía arreglándose para tal evento._

-Bien, casi estoy lista… -_no se atrevía a ver mas allá que el reflejo de sus ojos perfectamente maquillados en el espejo tratando de encontrar algo mas que tristeza en ellos pero nada, no veía nada mas que dolor_- ¿podré ser feliz a su lado?, no me siento tan emocionada… que tontería casarme… tan solo porque a mi padre le conviene económicamente… se que él me ama, pero yo… -_cierra sus ojos al recordar esa mirada, penetrante, de un azul profundo el cual reflejaba la noche_- no creo poder seguir con esto... -_se acerco a la ventana para observar el cielo_- Te amo mi amor, pero al parecer el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, fue tan cruel en hacer que nos conociéramos y después en separándonos... -_respiró profundamente dando pequeños pasos hacía aquella caja que guardaba el vestido con el que se casaría y uniría su vida a un hombre que no era Seiya Kou-_-

§ y §

-Estando tan cerca de ti pero a la vez tan lejos, con este dolor que me quema el alma al saber que hoy te casaras con alguien que se perfectamente que no amas… no, eso no lo puedo permitir… -_decía mientras se abotonaba la camisa blanca_- por eso hoy cueste lo que cueste estarás conmigo… porque se que nos daremos una oportunidad, porque no importa lo que haya pasado se que me amas como yo te amo… porque fuiste mi amiga, mi novia y mi mujer… la única mujer que amo y amare hasta el final de mis días… -_sonrió esperanzado tomando la cadena con una pequeña plaquita colocándosela en el cuello para luego ocultarla entre la ropa_- Te amo Serena… y hoy evitare que te cases con ese hombre… se que una parte de ti desea que yo lo evite y así lo haré… te lo prometo…

§ y §

**Algún tiempo ****atrás…**

_Después de haber estado de compras las dos se encontraban más que cansadas, por lo que decidieron comer en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes, al entrar se dirigieron directamente a una mesa que estaba junto a un enorme ventanal, comenzaron a platicar amenamente en lo que les llevaban la orden. _

§ y §

_En el aeropuerto internacional de NY…_

-Creo que a todos les dará gusto verme un día antes… -_decía el chico al abordar un taxi que lo llevaría a su hogar_- bueno eso creo… -_sonríe_- quizá se molesten porque no les avise… ah no importa… al final sé que les dará gusto…

§ y §

-Lamento interrumpir su reunión social... _-dijo un hombre extraño con algo de sarcasmo_- pero están en mi mesa...

-Señoritas... –_dijo el mesero que acompañaba al hombre_- disculpen la interrupción, pero, ¿podría ofrecerles otra mesa? es que esta estaba ya reservada -_muy apenado_-

-¿Perdón?, ¿en su mesa? –_Ignorando al mesero_- yo no veo donde tenga su nombre -_dice Lita poniéndose de pie, para mirar a la persona que amenazaba con arruinar su comida_-

-Que señorita tan simpática... -_dijo con una sonrisa_- esta mesa estaba reservada... así que por favor retírense... -_mira fijamente a la chica_-

-Lo siento mucho pero no me voy a ir... llegue antes que usted, y el mesero dijo que podía usar esta mesa, ¿por que no se busca otra mesa señor…?

-Mire señorita... -_se acerca a ella amenazadoramente_- no importa si llego antes, esta mesa estaba reservada, y no para una convivencia con amigas... mis asuntos son muy importantes...-_sin apartar su mirada de la de ella_- por favor busque otra mesa...

-Me importa un bledo sus asuntos señor -_le sostiene la mirada sin inmutarse_- a mi me dijeron que podía ocuparla, y yo no veo ningún letrero de reservado, así que el que tiene que buscar otra mesa es usted, mire –_señala una atrás de él_- la de a lado esta vacía, ¿por que no la usa?

-No, porque esta es la mesa que reserve..._ -sonríe algo divertido por la situación_- no puedo creer que una linda chica se comporte así... no haga berrinche y vaya a otra mesa...

-¿Acaso no debería ser al contrario?, vaya que poco caballeroso es... llegamos primero y debería cedernos la mesa... ay sabe que... -_mira hacia un lado colocando su muñeca sobre su frente, ya molesta por la actitud del chico_- puede quedarse con ella, y comérsela o llevársela, o lo que quiera, vamonos Serena, ya se me fue el apetito, y señor -_dirigiéndose al mesero_- la próxima vez fíjese bien que mesa es la que ofrece -_toma su bolso y sale molesta del restaurante_-

-Gracias señorita... -_se ríe de buena gana por el momento que acaba de pasar_- es una chica muy interesante... -_mira a la chica que se aleja_-

§ y §

-Afortunadamente nadie me vio llegar… -_decía el chico entrando sigilosamente a la casa en penumbras, y sin hacer ruido se dirige a la habitación más alejada del penthouse_- por hoy me quedaré aquí… quién lo hubiera pensado que haber decorado esta habitación hubiera sido de gran ayuda hoy… -_llega hasta la habitación, dejando caer las maletas_- ah ya… -_se sienta en la cama_- mmm tengo un poco de hambre, espero que no haya nadie en la cocina… -_sale rumbo a la cocina a buscar algo que comer-_

§ y §

-¿Pero que se ha creído que es?, ¿el presidente o qué? -_refunfuñaba aún molesta por la situación_-

-Tranquila... -_pone su mano sobre el hombro de la chica_- no debiste ponerte así... -_suspira_- lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos a descansar, así que me voy a casa...

-Te llevaremos -_suspira para tranquilizarse_- vamos… -_le sonríe y siguen caminando hacia el auto donde Yaten se encontraba terminando de guardar las cosas_-

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -_preguntó Yaten al ver llegar al par de chicas_- pensé que me esperarían en el restaurante...

-Se me fue el hambre, y Serena tiene que llegar a su casa, ¿nos vamos? –_Preguntó aún molesta-_

-Sí, está bien... -_mira confundido a su hermana_- ¿paso algo malo?, traes una carita hermana...

-No -_frunce el ceño_- no pasó nada -_se cruza de brazos_- vamonos ya ¿quieres?

-Que carácter... -_les abre la puerta del coche para que suban, para luego subir él_-

§ y §

-Vaya que tenía hambre… -_dijo reposando un poco_- bien es hora de volver a la prisión, pero primero tengo que lavar el plato, si no van a sospechar… -_rápidamente lava el plato dejando la cocina como si nada_- mañana les voy a dar una sorpresa… -_así se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su encierro_- ¿qué puedo hacer? –_se preguntaba mientras caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer dentro de la habitación_- que aburrido es estar esperando, no hay nada emocionante en esta casa… pero ni modo no me queda de otra, si no esperar y salir para sorprenderlos a todos mañana…

§ y §

_Después de manejar por un buen rato llegaron al edificio donde vivía __Serena, pero lo que no sabían es la sorpresa que les tenían, a la chica se le había olvidado cerrar la llave del agua ya que por la mañana no había agua, así que todo el departamento estaba inundado._

-Ay no… ¿y ahora que? -_dijo en cuanto entraron al departamento_-

-¿Pero que paso? –_dijo Lita mirando a su alrededor_-

-Lo lamentamos señorita, pero tendrá que desocupar el departamento algunos meses, en lo que se hacen las remodelaciones… -_dijo el portero que se encontraba en compañía del plomero-_

-¿Y mis cosas? –_Preguntó con cierto temor_-

-Esto es lo que pudimos rescatar, documentos importantes y esto… -_le entregó una maleta y una bolsa con lo único que rescataron de las pertenencias de ella_-

-Yaten no creo que sea buena idea dejarla así -_lo mira suplicante_-

-Ay Lita esa mirada... _-cierra los ojos_- ¿qué propones?

-Que se quede con nosotros -_dijo rápidamente y con una sonrisa_- hasta que pueda volver al departamento... de verdad que no me gustaría que estuviera sufriendo buscando donde quedarse, ¿Qué dices Serena?, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a mi casa? –_Voltea a ver a su amiga_-

-No como crees Lita... -_negó con la cabeza_- ya encontrare un lugar... -_decía un tanto apenada_- además puede tardar algún tiempo y no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando…

-No pienso eso... pero o vienes conmigo o me voy contigo -_decía cruzándose de brazos_- ya que no pienso dejarte sola a estas horas…

-Mejor hazle caso Serena... -_dijo resignado ante la actitud de su hermana_- porque ya sabes que no te va a dejar, ni tampoco la vas a convencer de que se vaya...

-Está bien -_dice resignada_- pero sólo un tiempo hasta que consiga otro departamento o este esté listo... ¿bien? -_le pregunta a Lita_-

-De acuerdo, bien vamonos… -_le sonríe_- Yaten… ayuda en algo… -_le extendió la maleta para que cargara con ella_-

-Sí no hay de otra... –_tomó la maleta y las siguió rumbo al elevador_- pero que hice para merecer una hermana así de mandona... -_murmuró al llegar con ellas al ascensor_-

§ y §

-Pero que se ha creído ese chico… -_decía la joven de cabello negro mientras tomaba su maleta_- ¿Qué puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera?, si sigue así no tendrá éxito en su carrera… -_continuaba jalando la pesada maleta entre murmullos molestos_- ya veras Seiya…

§ y §

-Hemos llegado, _-dice al bajar del auto_- ven te enseñare cual será tu habitación, Yaten ¿puedes subir las maletas? -_le sonríe con ternura_-

-Ah... -_suspira_- si yo las subo...

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado tu casa… y creo que será un placer acompañarte… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Me alegra que te guste y que tengas mejor cara… -e_ntra en la casa, seguida de Yaten que cargaba bolsas de compras, además de la maleta-_

_-_Leonor... ya llegue_, _digo llegamos -_dice con una sonrisa, entrando con una sola bolsa_-

-Buenas noches… -_dice la chica del servicio alegremente acercándose a Yaten para ayudarlo_-

-Pero que lío con tanta bolsa... –_comento_ _Yaten algo cansando_-

-Leonor… -_dice Lita con una amplia sonrisa_- Serena se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo… ¿el cuarto de visitas, esta disponible?, por favor que este listo ah por favor te encargo la cena, porque muero de hambre, ¿que hiciste de cenar?

-La habitación esta disponible y en orden -_dijo la chica_- y la cena ya esta lista, se preparo el platillo favorito de la señorita…

-¡Que bien! -_dice con una amplia sonrisa_-

-Entonces eso estará muy rico... -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa_-

-¿Donde pongo esto? –_Pregunto el chico aun cargando todas las bolsas_-

-Mmm eso me gusta mucho, bueno vamos Serena, te llevare a tu habitación, hay que apresurarnos -_jala a Serena hacia las escaleras_- ¿lo puedes llevar a mi recamara, y nos ayudas con la maleta por favor?

-Si ya lo se... -_dijo fingiendo molestia_- solo me usas de burro de carga... –_murmuró mas para si_-

-Oye eso no es cierto hermanito lindo… -_sonríe para luego subir las escaleras con Serena_- ahora bajamos_ -y sin mas la lleva por las escaleras, estando en el segundo piso se dirige por los pasillos, hasta una de las habitaciones mas alejadas_- de momento te quedaras en la habitación de visitas espero no te moleste -_le sonríe_-

-Como me va a molestar... -_dijo un poco triste_- es mucho ya con el simple hecho de estar aquí...

-A mi me da gusto que estés aquí... -_le sonríe mientras abre la habitación, dentro Seiya se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, pero al escuchar voces se levanto casi de un brinco y se escondió en el armario_- ponte cómoda, iré ayudar a Yaten con las maletas…

-Muchas gracias Lita has sido muy amable... -_le sonríe y suspira_- yo también te ayudo...

-No, no te preocupes voy a ir a molestarlo -_le sonríe y sale de la habitación_-

-¿Quien será ella? –_Pensaba Seiya escondido en el armario, viendo por un orificio a la chica_-

-Ah... -_suspira sentándose en la cama_- hoy fue un día bastante pesado... -_se recuesta en la cama_- como pudo suceder eso... -_se levanta a tomar su pequeña maleta_- bah ya ni modo, solo yo tengo la culpa… por lo pronto creo que guardare esto en el armario...

-Se va ha acercar ¿que hago? -_pensaba el chico mientras se ponía nervioso, pues pronto lo descubrirían, y la sorpresa que quería darle a su familia se estropearía, además de que asustaría a esa joven_-

-Aunque talvez el armario sea demasiado... -_coloca la maleta en la cama, y se dirige a abrir el armario, pero se extraña de no poder abrirlo, así que jala con todas sus fuerzas_-

-No… -_se dijo Seiya y jala por dentro con todas sus fuerzas_-

-Que extraño... -_suelta un poco la manija, pero en seguida vuelve a jalar_- ábrete...

-Creo… -_intento decir, pero en ese momento se había distraído un poco, y se deja llevar por la fuerza con la que habían jalado, y al momento que se abre la puerta_-

-¡Ahhhh! -_grita asustada de ver a un chico que caía sobre ella_-

-¡Ahhhh! -_igual asustado, al no poder controlar la caída, y grita al caer al suelo, justo encima de ella, en ese momento Lita y Yaten se encontraban entrando en la habitación ya que habían corrido al escuchar los gritos_-

-¿Que sucede Serena?, ¿estas bien? –_Preguntó Lita sorprendida de lo que veía, pero nada, porque Serena no le contestaba entre lo asustada y sorprendida de ver al chico, y sobre todo que no le quitaba la vista de sus hermosos ojos_- ¿Seiya? -_se acerca ambos chicos los cuales yacían en el suelo_- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Que le estas haciendo a Serena? -_preguntó Yaten dejando caer las maletas_-

-Yo nada... –_por fin reacciono, pues se había perdido por breves segundos en los ojos de la ella, se levanta lentamente_- perdona... ¿te encuentras bien? -_la ayuda a levantarse_-

-¿Lo conoces Lita? -_pregunto un poco sonrojada_- si estoy bien gracias... -_toma su mano para levantarse_-

-¿Estas bien Serena? -_se acerca a ambos_- Seiya... ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no asustes a la gente?, además, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?, ¿no se suponía que llegabas mañana?

-¿No llegabas hasta mañana? -_pregunto al mismo tiempo Yaten con una sonrisa_- mira que esconderte y asustar así a nuestra invitada... -_niega con la cabeza_- eso no se hace...

-Yo que iba saber que teníamos una invitada -_se rasca la cabeza un poco apenado_- pensaba sorprenderlos en la cena o mañana en la mañana…

-Ni modo se arruino la sorpresa… -_voltea a ver a la chica_- Serena, te presento a Seiya, mi alocado primo…

-Pues si que nos sorprendiste... -_dijo divertido Yaten_-

-Seiya ella es Serena mi amiga, así que por tu propio bien… -_se acerca amenazadoramente hacia él_- espero que te portes bien

-Mucho gusto... –_extiende su mano_- mi nombre es Serena... -_sin dejar de ver al chico_-

-El gusto es mío… soy Seiya… Seiya Kou -_le sonríe y toma su mano para besársela con galanura_- Lita yo siempre me porto bien, no se de que estas hablando

-Uy que galante regresaste... ¿o solo será así con ella? -_pregunta Yaten tratando de hacerlo enojar-_

-Ese es asunto mío, y no tu yo -_se ríe_- por cierto que gruñón te has vuelto -_dirigiéndose hacia Yaten dispuesto a pelear con el_-

-Ay no, ya van de nuevo -_los mira con resignación negando con la cabeza_-

-No pensé que tuvieras un primo... -_dijo acercándose a Lita_-

-De hecho casi no viene aquí, por eso no te había hablado de él, pero bueno vayamos a cenar algo, que muero de hambre -_le sonríe, y salen de la habitación, pero desde las escaleras se queda escuchando como discuten sus hermanos_-

§ y §

-Que bueno que hayas podido viajar conmigo... -_dijo emocionada la pelirroja tomando el brazo de su pareja-_

-Si, me alegra haberme podido zafar de los asuntos laborales -_le sonríe levemente el chico de cabello rubio_- ¿a donde quieres ir primero?, ¿a ver a los Kou, o quieres que vayamos a cenar algo?

-Ya es un poco tarde… -_observa su reloj_- mejor llévame a mi casa... -_dice un poco cansada_- y no se te olvide que en unos días es la fiesta de bienvenida de Seiya... -_lanza un suspiro poco perceptible_- hace tanto que no lo veo...

-De acuerdo... si ya hace mucho que no los vemos ¿como estarán?, ¿crees que se sorprendan cuando sepan de nuestro compromiso? -_la mira un poco emocionado_-

-Si, es lo mas seguro... -_ella también lo mira emocionada_- no creo que lo esperen...

-Si seguramente, mucho menos ella -_dice mas para si mismo_-

§ y §

_Los cuatro jóvenes __estaban a punto de bajar, veían caminando en el pasillo entre risas y jugueteos entre los primos, venían por las escaleras cuando por la puerta aparece el padre de los chicos Kou_

-Creo que papá ya llego –_Lita sonríe, bajando a toda prisa por la escalera_- hola papá

-Vaya creo que hoy están de muy bien humor -_dijo entrando sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien mas_-

-Te tenemos una sorpresa... -_dijo Yaten aun en las escaleras_-

-¿Papi como te fue hoy? -_dice Lita abrazándolo como niña chiquita_-

-Muy bien hija, gracias y… ¿cual es la sorpresa? -_pregunto a Lita abrazándola_-

-Algo que no te imaginas... –_dice Yaten y baja despacio las escaleras_-

-¿Será otra de sus travesuras? -_dijo viéndolos y después viendo a Serena_-

-Bueno es que... -_le sonríe_- le pedí a Serena que se quedara una temporada con nosotros papá, por que su departamento esta en remodelación… pero hay algo más aun hay algo mas…

-Buenas noches señor... -_saludo Serena al llegar hasta ellos_-

-Vaya ya me habían espantado, creí que era otra cosa, no hay problema hija -_dijo acercándose a Serena-_ buenas noches, es un placer tenerte como nuestra invitada y puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario -_dijo sonriendo con amabilidad_-

-Gracias... -_dijo con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Jejeje y bueno aquí viene la otra sorpresa -_mira hacia la escalera, y Seiya sale deslizándose por el barandal, cayendo de pie, abriendo las manos_- él es tu sorpresa

-Hijo -_dijo sorprendido al verlo y mas de esa forma_-

-¡Sorpresa! -_sonríe viendo a su casi papá_-

-Pues vaya que es una gran sorpresa- _dijo acercándose para abrazar a Seiya_-

-Tu querido sobrino el cantante ha vuelto... -_dijo Yaten abrazando a Lita por el hombro_-

-Quería sorprenderlos pero fui yo el sorprendido -_abrazando a su papá_- ya estoy de vuelta…

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí pero pensé que llegarías hasta mañana -_dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su sobrino-_

-Si yo también, pero debido a que las fans averiguaron el vuelo en el que saldría mañana lo tuve que adelantar, ya sabes como es eso -_sonreía sonrojado_-

-Ah ya sabes como son los Kou... -_dijo con aire orgulloso Yaten_- impulsivos pero sobre todo locos...

-Además quería sorprenderlos…

-Jaja... pues me alegra que ya estés aquí -_dijo Kaoru en tono orgulloso, pues después de todo eran todos unos Kou_-

-Si que felicidad –_Lita se acerca para abrazar a su primo_- ya tendré con quien fastidiar a Yaten -_mira a su hermano mayor con una picara sonrisa_-

-Así que me alegra que a partir de hoy tendremos casa llena -_dijo el padre viendo a Seiya y a Serena_-

-Como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba... -_dice el mayor con una sonrisa_-

-Si ya me aburría de estar sola en casa todo el tiempo que felicidad… -_dijo con una sonrisa Lita-_

-Buenas noches señor -_dijo empleada de mayor confianza acercándose a recibir el saco y portafolio del señor que aun tenia en las manos_-

-Buenas noches Leonor -_dijo dándole las cosas a la chica-_

-Bueno, porque no pasamos a cenar todos, que me estoy muriendo de hambre -_sigue haciendo pucheros-_

-Solo espero que se comporten chicos… -_dijo resignado el papá_- será mejor ir a cenar

-Si por favor tengo hambre -_dice Lita jalando a Serena, hacia el comedor_- ven Serena vamos al comedor a comer comida, comida -_dice alegremente_-

-Si vamos... -_dejándose llevar por la chica_-

-Oh vamos dime que me extrañaste primito -_lo mira con cara de niño chiquito_-

-No, no te extrañe... -_comienza caminar al comedor_-

-Anda -_camina atrás de él_- anda dime que me extrañas

-Ya... si te extrañe ¿contento? -_pregunto fingiendo molestia_-

-Sin duda alguna, ya lo sabia… -_sonríe, al ver la cara de Yaten, se adelanta y se sienta en su lugar enfrente de Lita-_

§ y §

-Seguramente debe estar en casa de su tío… -_se deja caer en la cama_- bien… solo lo dejare descansar algunos días… después de eso tendrás que trabajar mucho Seiya…

§ y §

_Pasado ya un rato, de la grata sorpresa de Seiya, todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa __cenando._

-Seiya hijo, de haber sabido que llegabas hoy… -_dijo Kaoru_- hubiera mandado por ti

-Quería sorprenderlos, -_dejando un poco de lado la cena_- pero no se pudo –_sonríe_-

-Siempre con tus ocurrencias –_dice Lita cortando un bocado_-

-Lo lamento fue por mi culpa... -_dijo Serena apenada_- si no hubiera venido...

-No, no fue tu culpa –_responde rápido Seiya con una sonrisa_- es un honor tenerte en esta casa, así que no te disculpes por favor

-Espero no ser una molestia... –_sonrojada voltea a ver al señor_- yo no quería pero Lita insistió...

-Papá ya conoces a Lita... –_dijo Yaten y voltea a ver a su hermana_- no me pude negar...

-Ya te dije que no te dejaría a tu suerte, -_mira a Serena_- anda come que la comida se te va enfriar… -_voltea a ver su padre_- es que resulta que hubo un problema con el departamento y tendría que buscar un lugar donde vivir y ni modo de permitir que se quede en un hotel… -_niega con la cabeza_-

-Si es verdad –_intervino Seiya divertido_- cuando Lita se propone algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo

-Esta bien hija, -_sonríe a Lita_- como te dije eres bienvenida en esta casa jovencita, desde hoy esta es su casa también… -_mira divertido a sus tres hijos y a Serena_-

-Gracias señor... –_dice Serena con una sonrisa_-

-De que te quejas Seiya tu eres igual… -_dijo Lita viendo fijamente a su primo_-

-Los dos son iguales... -_dijo Yaten muy serio_- son tan obstinados...

-Niños no empiecen y mejor coman, -_interrumpió el papá_- para que vayan a descansar…

-Pero tú eres más que yo… -_dijo ignorando a su casi padre_-

-No es verdad… -_respondió rápidamente Lita_-

-Que si…

-Que no

-¿Siempre son así? -_pregunto Serena un tanto divertida por la discusión_-

-Seiya, Lita, por favor dejen de discutir… -_volvió a decir Kaoru_-

-Generalmente si... -_respondió Yaten muy serio volteando a ver a los chicos_- no aprenden a mí...

-No queremos aprender de ti gruñón… -_dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Lita_-

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien... -_dijo Serena en voz baja_-

-Ya cálmense los 3 y coman -_dijo ya un poco molesto Kaoru, por el mucho caso que le hacían sus tres hijos_- perdónalos jovencita, siempre son así cuando están juntos, es difícil controlarlos

-Llámeme Serena por favor y no se preocupe... -_sonríe-_ comprendo... -_comienza a cenar_-

-Ya cállense los dos -_comienza a cenar sin dejar de mirar a sus hermanos que estaban sentados frente a ella_-

-Ya no me moleste entonces –_dijo Seiya_ _también cenando, mirando a su prima, más bien miraba a la chica sentada aun lado de Lita-_

-Mmm cuando estoy con ustedes también me toca regaño... -_finalizo volviendo a cenar_-

§ y §

_Los días se habían ido como el agua, pero el día especial de la fiesta comenzaba algo agitado para algunos, pero la chica se encontraba aun en su habitación descansando, a su mente venían los recuerdos de su niñez, y solo aparecían para sembrar la semilla de la confusión._

-Hace tanto tiempo que no sabia nada de Seiya... -_decía estando aun recostada en su cama la chica pelirroja_- tengo... un poco de nervios de volver a verlo... -_sonríe_- ¿habrá olvidado su promesa?, -_niega con la cabeza_- claro que no...

_Flash back_

-¿No esta Yaten? -_pregunto la niña con algo de miedo_- él me asusta...

-Yaten, a de seguir durmiendo -_le sonríe el niño_- es muy dormilón ¿pero por que te da miedo? -_la mira con dulzura sentándose frente a ella mientras jugaban en la arena_-

-Es muy enojon... -_dice haciendo un ligero gesto de miedo_- no me gusta cuando nos regaña...

-No te asustes, se cree mucho por ser mayor que nosotros -_le sonríe_- mira si te hace algo me dices y yo le pego ¿si? -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_- yo te protegeré

-¿Me protegerás siempre? -_pregunto con una dulce sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Claro yo siempre te protegeré -_se levanta y saca una pequeña espada de juguete que tenia guardada_- seré tu fiel caballero _-levantado por los aires la espada_- y no dejare que nada te lastime

-Gracias mi fiel caballero... -_se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla_- te quiero...

-Yo… -_la mira, sonrojado por el beso que le dio_- también te quiero…

_Fin flash back_

-Mi fiel caballero... -_dijo con cierta nostalgia en su voz_- ¿que pensaras ahora de mi boda con Andrew?, y pensar que yo creí estar enamorada de ti... ¿o de verdad lo estuve?, -_sacude su cabeza ligeramente_- no eso no puede ser... -_suspira_- yo amo a Andrew y me voy a casar con él... -_observa la fotografía que estaba en el buró_- los cuatro éramos tan felices... ¿Seiya que estarás haciendo ahora?, ¿con quien estarás?

§ y §

_En la mansión Kou, Seiya se encontraba en el jardín recostado bajo __la sombra de una frondoso árbol, Serena al llegar a la puerta para respirar un poco de aire fresco se detuvo al verlo, desde el día que lo conoció no había tenido oportunidad de platicar con él, así que lentamente se acerco hasta donde estaba._

-Que hermoso cielo… -_dijo mientras lo observaba_-

-Buenos días Seiya... -_dijo la chica acercándose al árbol_-

-Muy buenos días Serena -_se sienta_- ¿como amaneciste?

-Bien gracias… -_sonríe y se sienta a lado del chico_- estoy muy apenada por lo de la otra noche, no había podido disculparme, yo no quería arruinar tu sorpresa... y mucho menos así... con lo del armario...

-No te preocupes, fue lindo que la arruinaras -_le sonríe coquetamente_- si vas arruinar mis sorpresas así, desearía entonces que así lo hicieras siempre…

-¿Siempre eres así de coqueto? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_- me imagino que las chicas te buscan como abejas a la miel...

-Mmm solo con las que son lindas como tu -_aun manteniendo su sonrisa coqueta_-

-Gracias... -_se levanta_- creo que mejor voy a buscar a Lita...

-Lita salio muy temprano a su clase de patinaje, y regresara quizá para la comida, te invito a recorrer la casa, seguro que aun no la conoces por completo…-_dice levantándose_-

-Ah cierto lo había olvidado… y la casa ya la conozco, he estado aquí antes... -_voltea a hacia la casa_-

-No importa, vamos acompáñame… ¿Comenzamos por el jardín? -_le pone el brazo_-

_Suspira resignada, ¿Cómo podía negarse?-_ De acuerdo, comencemos por el jardín... -_dice tomando su brazo y con una sonrisa_- ¿y tu a que te dedicas?

-Soy cantante, había pensando en descansar un poco de mis actividades, para poder estudiar -_le sonríe_-

-Ah ya... tu eres el que iba a entrar a la universidad... yo también voy a entrar... ¿Qué ibas a estudiar?

-Así que algo te comento mi prima -_haciendo un pequeño gesto_- iba a estudiar Administración, ¿y tú?

-También... -le _sonríe por la coincidencia_-

-Que chistoso, entonces los 3 hubiéramos estado en la misma carrera -_sonríe divertido_-

-Eso parece... -_le sonríe y voltea a ver los hermosos rosales_-

_Al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de ver las flores_ _se acerca a los rosales y cuidadosamente corta una rosa_- Una bella flor, para otra bella flor -_dice obsequiándole una rosa_-

-Gracias...-_toma la rosa y se sonroja ligeramente_- ¿sabes? me gustaría escucharte cantar...

-Cuando quieras cantare para ti -_le sonríe, aun con galanura y coqueteo_-

-Eres muy amable... -_le sonríe un poco intimidada por el chico_- toda tu familia es muy amable...

-Espero que te sientas como en tu casa -_le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla_-

-Gracias... -_se sonroja aun más_- ¿a donde más vamos? -_pregunta nerviosa_-

-Bueno vamos al interior de la casa…–_le sonríe, y la conduce al interior de la casa_-

_Pasaron un largo rato recorriendo __cada una de las habitaciones, en realidad era un enorme penthouse de los mas caros que existen, por lo que no era de dudarse que tuviera además un enorme jardín y algunas habitaciones, la mañana la pasaron entre platicas y alguna que otra anécdota de él en sus pequeñas presentaciones. _

-Y dime… -_le mira fijamente_- ¿eres de carácter difícil?, mmm digamos te molestas con facilidad…

-¿Por que no lo averiguas? -_le sonríe, de la misma forma que toda la mañana lo había hecho_-

-¿Quieres que te haga enojar? -_le pregunta con una sonrisa_-

-¿Y como podrías hacerme enojar? –_lentamente se acerca a ella_-

-Mmm no lo se... -_desvía la mirada_- ¿que te hace enojar?

-Será más divertido si lo averiguas _-le dice esto en voz baja en su oído_-

-Será mejor si espero a Lita en el jardín... -_le sonríe un tanto nerviosa_-

-No espera, no te vayas –_Seiya_ _la toma del brazo_-

-Hola ya llegue… -_dijo Lita al entrar a la sala, quedándose un poco sorprendida de ver esa actitud en su primo, pero igual prefirió no preguntar_- se que me estaban esperando para comer, anda Serena vamos a comer muero de hambre -_la toma del otro brazo_-

_Seiya se quedo un poco pensativo en porque se estaba comportando de esa forma con esa chica, era linda y había algo que lo atraía, durante la comida no dejaba de verla y ella de ponerse roja ante sus miradas._

-Que dices, si cantas bien Lita, mientras te afines mas, podrías ser una gran cantante

-Ay que cosas dices, -_se sonroja_- ya sabes que prefiero leer, bailar, me fascina ir de compras… no como a Serena…

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? –_Preguntó interesado Seiya_-

-Me gusta leer, caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, ver a la gente, -_lo dice con cierto aire de melancolía-_

-¿Caminar sin rumbo fijo?, ¿que mas te gusta hacer a demás de eso?, ¿de donde dices que vienes? –_pregunta un poco curioso_-

-Ah mmm... -_se pone un poco nerviosa_- bueno soy de una provincia de Canadá... -_cambia de tema-_ ¿nunca has sentido la necesidad de caminar, simplemente?, mi lugar favorito era una pequeña montaña cubierta de nieve...

-Pues como siempre estoy huyendo, -_se sonríe_- pocas veces puedo caminar con libertad en la calle, así que solo camino en los jardines y lugares privados…

-¿No me digas que otra vez te anduvieron persiguiendo tus fans? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Si, -_parece recordar_- para salir de España tuve problemas, por poco pierdo el vuelo y se supone que se había dado una pista falsa sobre mi salida

-Es más complicado sobre todo con los reporteros... -_dijo Serena_-

-Sin duda alguna –_Seiya suspira_- espero que al menos sea más tranquilo por aquí

-No creo que logres esquivarlos y menos en la fiesta… -_dice divertida Lita_-

-Lita, creo que será un poco incomoda mi presencia, es algo familiar y yo... -_niega con un moviendo_- además vendrán amistades suyas y habrá fotógrafos... no puedo... -_decía Serena_-

-Nada de eso, eres mi amiga y asistirás a la fiesta, -_dice muy seria_- por la ropa no te preocupes, iremos de compras, o puedo prestarte algo lindo si lo prefieres…

-No es por la ropa... -_suspira resignada_- bien solo los acompañare un momento...

-Ah por cierto, Yaten dijo que uno de los representantes de la familia Furuhata, se haría cargo de unos negocios aquí en Nueva York, pero no me quiso decir quien… -_comento Lita mira fijamente su café, que ya era lo único que le faltaba por terminar-_

-Bueno yo me retiro... –_dice Serena y se levanta de la mesa_-

-¿Tan pronto terminaste?–_Dice Seiya al mirar sus ojos un tanto esperanzados_-

-Si gracias... -_finge una sonrisa_- los veo después...

-Está bien… -_dice extrañado el chico_-

-Te veo en un rato, para ver lo de la ropa ¿si? –_pregunta la chica también extrañada_-

-Si claro... -_se aleja del lugar_- ¿que voy a hacer? -_pensó mientras subía los escalones_-

-Mmm la note un poco nerviosa… -_comento la chica en cuanto estuvieron solos_-

-Si que extraño ¿no? –_dijo Seiya viendo como subía las escaleras_- mmm por cierto ¿como la conociste?, aun no me has contado, como fue que la invitaste a quedarse en casa…

-Bueno veras, -_se sonríe al recordar_- un día que iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del centro comercial ensucie su vestido con helado, y pues en compensación le tuve que comprar uno, no podía dejarla irse con el vestido todo sucio -_suspira-_ me cayo muy bien desde el primer momento… solo que tenia miedo de que supiera quien era yo…

-Y apuesto que intentaste ocultar tu identidad... –_dijo el chico interrumpiendo_- Lita, cuantas veces nos han dicho que las mentiras no son nada buenas, al final la verdad siempre cae, es mejor que seas sincera, y siempre hables con la verdad, una amistad fundada a base de mentiras no es buena

-Si tienes razón -_le sonríe_- no volveré a mentir, creo que no es nada bueno ¿verdad?

-Si, pero… ¿como termino aquí? –_pregunto intrigado_-

-Pues resulta que su departamento se inundo y ahora lo deben estar remodelando… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- de cualquier modo yo estoy feliz de que este aquí conmigo…

-Si, se ve… _-le sonríe_- ahora creo que deberías ir a ver a Serena y llevártela de compras...

-Yo creo que si… ¿mmm vienes con nosotras? _-lo mira con ternura, y ojos de borrego_-

-Tu con esa mirada puedes conseguir muchas cosas... -_cierra los ojos_- pero si no te miro no acepto... -_se ríe_- como crees que voy a dejar a dos chicas hermosas solas...

-Lo sabia, -_sonríe_- sabia que no podías resistirte por eso te quiero mucho hermanito -_le da un beso en la mejilla y sube corriendo-_

§ y §

_En la habitación de __Serena la chica se encontraba sentada en la cama pensativa y con los ojos llorosos_

-Serena... ¿puedo pasar? -_tocando la puerta_-

-Si pasa... -_rápidamente se limpia el rostro_- esta abierto

-¿Como estas? -_abre la puerta_- ¿estás lista?

-Estoy bien... estoy lista vamonos... -_le sonríe_- disculpa que me haya retirado así, dejándolos solos...

-¿En verdad te sientes bien? -_la mira fijamente, tratando de encontrar algo más-_

-Si de verdad... no te preocupes... -_la toma del brazo_- vamos... ¿y Seiya? -_pregunto tímidamente_-

-Esta abajo esperándonos -_le sonríe_- vamos a comprar algo lindo

-¿Nos va a acompañar? -_pregunto sorprendida_-

-Desde luego… -_dijo la chica emocionada_-

-Y... tu primo... ¿tiene novia? -_pregunta sonrojándose un poco_-

-De momento no, -_suspira_- aun le sigue huyendo a la última que tuvo, mmm a ti te interesa mi primo ¿verdad?

-Ah... -_sonríe nerviosa_- no solo que es tan... lindo y coqueto... que era lógico pensar que si...

-Si tienes razón, _-se sonríe_- si no fuera mi primo, quizás estaría igual, pero eso si, no dejo que se acerquen a el con facilidad, soy una chica muy celosa

-¿Muy celosa? –_Preguntó volteando a verla_- ahora comprendo porque no me habías hablado de él… -_pensó divertida_-

-Claro, -_dice orgullosa_- desde de la ultima que tuvo, ni de broma dejare que ande con suma libertad

-Ah ya veo... -_baja la mirada_-

-Pero quizás contigo haga una excepción -_le guiñe el ojo mientras bajan las escaleras_-

-Bueno gracias... -_le sonríe contenta_-

-¿Listas señoritas? –_Pregunta al ver bajar a las chicas_-

-Por supuesto –_responde Lita con una sonrisa_-

_Los tres chicos salen, rumbo al centro comercial, a diferencia de Yaten, Seiya, disfrutaba andar de compras con su prima, e incluso, les decía que se les veía bien y que no, andando de tienda en tienda, el también se compro un elegante traje en color rojo, y esta vez no llevaban tantas cosas como el día anterior, esa fiesta les traería muchas sorpresas, unas inesperadas otras desconcertantes._

§ y §

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno aquí les presentamos el segundo capitulo, bueno mas bien primero, sabemos que en el primer capitulo dejaba pensar ciertas cosas, y oh sorpresa, las cosas no son como parecían, ahora poco a poco las cosas tomaran forma, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que Serena este a punto de casarse con otro hombre que no es Seiya Kou?, ¿Qué hará Seiya para impedir esa boda?, todo esto mezclado con los recuerdos de cómo comenzó su relación, la verdad es poco loca la historia, pero nos gusta planteársela así, de verdad esperamos que les guste esta nueva historia, se las dejamos a consideración, cualquier queja o duda favor de dejarnos un lindo review, gracias, ahora si las respuestas, la sección que tanto les gusta jajaja, besitos.

_**Patty Ramirez de **__**Chiba**__**:**_ hola chica, nos da gusto leerte en esta historia también, y sobre todo que sea el tuyo nuestro primer review, ahora sobre la historia, así es están enamorados y por ende locos, pero al parecer las cosas no son como parecen, y eso creo que quedo mas que claro en este capitulo, mmm veamos que es lo que hace Rei en los próximos capítulos, recuerden que no todo es como parece, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en esta nueva aventura, cuídate.

_**Hotaru no Hikaru**__**:**_ Hola, muchas gracias, a nosotros también nos gusta mucho esta pareja, y eso es lo que tratamos, de expresar tal cual lo harían ellos, ese es nuestro sueño frustrado, y creemos que de muchas :P como nota persona (Marie) muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis fics, gracias en serio, y espero que nos sigas acompañando en los demás capítulos y en los demás fics, cuídate besitos.

_**M00n-StAr18**__**:**_ ¡Cuñis! Que milagro… jajaja, ya sabe que yo soy así… puras sorpresas conmigo… por eso me quiere jajaja (ay la modestia), espero que no se vaya a molestar porque va a ser la historia que conocemos pero muy resumida, eso si sin perder todo aquello que plasmamos desde un principio, usted lo sabe perfectamente, las horas que hemos pasado escribiendo y escribiendo, y bueno luego yo editando, se bien que aun no termino, pero hago todo lo que puedo jajaja, y no se preocupe procuraremos que su niño no quede mal, es mas no creo que quede mal, ya que a mi me gusta tanto Seiya como su niño lastima que no se puede quedar con los dos jajaja, y si esperemos que algún día todas nuestras lectoras puedan leer el origen de esta historia, con todo y demás personajes, para que no quede solo como un sueño frustrado de publicación, bueno eso es todo por el momento, y muchas gracias por la autorización por eso la quiero, ahora si nos leemos por el msn y no haga travesuras mientras tanto, bye.

_**Kousita!!:**_ hola chica… que gusto nos da verte aquí también, nosotras también esperamos que sea interesante para todas ustedes nuestras lectoras, poco a poco vamos a saber que es lo que pasa en esta historia, como ya te diste cuenta el novio no es Seiya… ¿Qué cosas verdad?, bueno pues conforme pasen los capítulos sabremos que onda con esta pareja, jajaja y gracias lectora-adicta mmm ¿Cuándo quieres que te mande el nuevo autógrafo? Jajaja que locas que estamos, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad espero no defraudarlas, y gracias por los besitos muy ricos jajaja bye.

_**Karina Natsumi**__**:**_ Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperamos verte por estos rumbos muy seguido, cuídate.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ hola ¿Qué tal?, que bueno que te gusto leer esta historia, no sabes como nos gusta estar publicando para que lectoras como ustedes se deleiten, como ya escribí antes poco a poco sabremos que paso con esta pareja para que llegaran a esa situación, tienes razón no te hemos decepcionado, y esperamos no hacerlo, ya sabes cualquier duda, aclaración o queja pues déjanos un mensajito, y también esperamos verte muy seguido por aquí, no nos abandones :S besitos y abracitos, cuídate mucho.

_**mini:**_ Hola, gracias por dejar tu mensaje, creedme que estoy en proceso de producción de cada fic, no los he dejado ni nada por el estilo, es solo que vienen a mi mente tantas ideas para todos los fics que tengo que ponerles orden y luego por supuesto escribir, pero no te preocupes que no voy a dejar ninguno inconcluso, tarde pero seguro eso lo prometo jajaja, y espero que no te desesperes, cuídate bye.

_**n:**_ Mmm supongo que te gusto la historia ¿no?, no seas mala y déjanos tu comentario jajaja besitos.

_**E**__**sbebecito:**_ bueno quiero hacer una mención especial para esta linda persona que al no saber que onda con FF me dejo uno bueno mas bien dos mensajes en el foro de univision, muchas gracias por leer mis historias y por leer también las que estoy en colaboración con alguien mas, son ese tipo de mensajes los que nos hacen continuar, espero que también estés leyendo esta historia, gracias por tus comentarios.

Bueno eso fue todo, esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, las leeremos en el siguiente, cuídense, abracitos y besitos, bye, bye.

P.d. 1 Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marie Winchester Kou Efron

P.d. 2 No se olviden de leer también "**Como Enamorar A Un hombre Y No Morir En El Intento**" (un Serena ¿Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka? Mmm no lo se pero bastante loco si), "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**" (No se soportan pero aun así tendrán que estar juntos aunque no quieran porque el amor hará su aparición SyS), bueno ojalá que puedan leer todos esos capítulos y por supuesto no se olviden de "**Blue Moon**" (recién actualizada, espero tampoco tardar tanto en actualizar), "**De Amor y Otras cosas**" (también recientemente actualizada) "**Bendita Vida**" (la historia de una joven que creyó encontrar el amor de su vida, lo que nunca pensó es que años después conocería a alguien mas que le daría algo mas que amor), bueno eso es todo si hay algo nuevo aquí les pondré las novedades, jajaja bye.

P.d. 3 Para dejar un review presiona en el botón Review This Story/Chapter y ahí nos dejas tu comentario, gracias.

Ahora si adiós… las queremos…


	3. Escapes y Una Oportunidad

**Capitulo 2**

**Escapes y Una Oportunidad**

_Por la tarde, después de volver del centro comercial, Seiya se había retirado a su habitación, al igual que las chicas, para comenzar a alistarse para la fiesta, pero el señor Kaoru tenia algo pendiente que hacer._

-Avísele a la Señorita Serena que quiero hablar con ella en mi oficina, por favor -_dijo al mayordomo que se encontraba con él-_

-Enseguida señor -_así se dirigió hasta la habitación de la Señorita Serena, tocando la puerta_-

-¿Si? -_pregunto desde dentro de la habitación_-

-Señorita Serena, el señor pide verla en su oficina -_dijo con seriedad el hombre_-

-Si, gracias, ahora bajo... _-suspira_- ¿para que necesitara hablar conmigo? -_se pregunto mientras salía de la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta la oficina_- ¿puedo pasar? –_Pregunto al tocar la puerta_-

-Adelante –_dijo manteniéndose parado, de espaldas a la puerta, viendo a través de la ventana_-

-¿Me mando llamar? -_pregunto al entrar, cerrando la puerta_-

-Si Serena -_volteo a dar la vista a la joven_- toma asiento...

-Gracias... -_suspira y toma asiento_-

-Serena... -_dijo con el semblante mas relajado, pues notaba a la chica muy tensa_- quiero que te sientas cómoda en esta casa, que a partir de ahora podrás considerar también tu hogar

-Gracias... -_sonríe un poco mas tranquila_- de verdad estoy muy contenta de estar aquí, ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo... aun sin conocerme muy bien...

-Es por eso que te he mandado llamar Serena... quiero saber mas sobre ti -_pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto formal- _se que eres una muy buena amiga de mi hija, pero de verdad me gustaría saber de ti…

-Mmm no se que podría contarle... -_dice un poco nerviosa_- vivo sola, estoy aquí para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades y sobre todo que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes….

-Vaya… -_sonrió ante la simpleza de la respuesta_- eso es muy interesante Serena y ¿dime puedo saber de donde eres?

-De Canadá... -_dijo bajando un poco la mirada_- mmm más bien de las afueras de Canadá

-Vaya creo que será difícil -_pensó_- ¿y tu familia?

-Mi familia... _-una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro_- mi madre murió, así que podría decirse que estoy sola...

-Ya comprendo Serena -_el hombre se puso de pie acercándose a donde se encontraba la joven poniendo su mano sobre su hombro_- lamento si mis preguntas te incomodaron, solo que espero que comprendas mi posición -_dijo con seriedad, para después poner un semblante mas cordial_- espero que a partir de ahora no te sientas sola, porque no lo estas, mi familia y yo te apoyaremos y recuerda que cuando quieras hablar de algo mas o estés lista, siempre contaras con mi apoyo -_así volvió a su asiento detrás de su escritorio_-

-No pensé que encontraría personas tan amables como ustedes, le agradezco mucho... –_le_ _sonríe-_ ahora me retiro...

-De verdad espero que estés cómoda -_asistió con la cabeza_- y sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites…

-Si -_se levanta y se dirige a la puerta_- muchas gracias...

§ y §

_Horas más tarde, los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Lita y Serena se encontraban terminando de afinar detalles de su atuendo._

-Sin duda alguna esa diadema te luce muy bien… -_decía la chica al ver como se colocaba la diadema-_

-Gracias Lita... -_le sonríe_- tu te ves muy linda con ese vestido...

-Gracias, me gusto mucho -_da una ligera vuelta_- sin duda no pude resistirme a comprarlo

-Señoritas los invitados esperan –_decía la voz del mayordomo que tocaba la puerta_-

-¿Lista? –_Pregunto Serena y voltea a ver a su amiga_-

-Si, ¿y tu? –_Pregunto viéndola_-

-Baja tú primero, yo aun no termino... -_dijo nerviosamente_-

-Mmm esta bien pero no tardes por favor ¿si? –_Le toma la mano_-

-Si no tardare... -_le sonríe_-

-Te veré abajo -_le devuelve la sonrisa, al tiempo que se dirige hacia las escaleras principales, donde comienza a bajar lentamente, viendo a todos los invitados_-

§ y §

-Que linda te ves hermana... -_dice al subir para acompañar a la chica_-

-Muchas gracias hermanito, tu no te ves tan mal -_le sonríe_-

-Ah gracias... -_sonríe_- mmm sabes les tengo una sorpresa a ti y para Seiya...

-¿Una sorpresa? -_lo mira extrañada_- ¿y de que se trata?

-Mira para allá... -_señala hacia la entrada_- tu amigo... Andrew...

-Andrew... -_sus ojos se iluminan, y sin decir mas sale casi corriendo, abalanzándose sobre sus brazos_- Andrew eres tú, ¿de verdad eres tú? -_decía muy emocionada_-

-Si soy yo Lita... -_sorprendido por la efusividad de la chica, voltea a ver a Kakyu que lo acompañaba_- ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Si demasiado tiempo -_sin dejarlo de abrazar_- pero dime que estas haciendo en Nueva York, creí que seguirías estudiando en Japón

-Me voy a hacer cargo de la oficina de aquí... -_responde con una ligera sonrisa_- recuerdas a Kakyu... -_dice soltándose un poco del abrazo_-

-Claro que si, como no recordarla, Kakyu perdona, estaba muy emocionada, cuanto tiempo sin vernos -_dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella_-

-Hola Lita, si mucho tiempo... _-le sonríe_- ¿como has estado?

-Muy bien, ¿y tu? que linda te ves, me da tanto gusto volver a verlos -_dice ahora abrazando a Kakyu-_

-Gracias... -_corresponde al abrazo_- ¿y... tu... hermano?

-No ha de tardar en bajar, seguro aun debe estarse arreglando es demasiado vanidoso y siempre se tarda las horas del mundo -_le sonríe_-

-¿Entonces ha cambiado? -_pregunto con una sonrisa-_

-No mucho, solo que ahora se le subió el ego… -_dice emocionada_-

-Pero cuéntenme ¿que a pasado con ustedes desde que nos mudamos?, tenemos mucho que platicar -_toma a Kakyu del brazo, y a Andrew con el otro y los lleva hacia donde comenzaba a haber ambiente, un fotógrafo toma la foto de los 3_-

-Pues Andrew y yo estamos comprometidos... -_dijo contenta Kakyu_- nos vamos a casar...

-¿Se van a casar? -_poco a poco su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Andrew_- este... vaya que sorpresa.... los felicito... si me permiten un momento, debo buscar a una amiga -_sonríe levemente, para después alejarse de la pareja_-

-Parece que no le alegro la noticia... -_le comenta Kakyu a su novio_-

-Posiblemente no esperaba ese tipo de noticia, y menos después de no vernos en mucho tiempo -_le sonreía, tranquilamente, aunque en su interior no lo estaba del todo_-

§ y §

_Lita se encontraba en los jardines, mirando hacia la luna, un tanto tristona y con los ojos llorosos_

-Se va casar... -_murmuraba una y otra vez, sintiendo su corazón roto, en un momento_-

-Lita, ¿que haces aquí? -_pregunto el chico, al ver desde su habitación a su hermana en el jardín, así que directamente bajo para buscarla, después de que los fotógrafos lo dejaran en paz por fin la encontraba-_

-Seiya… -_sin decir mas se abalanza sobre sus brazos a llorar amargamente_-

-¿Que te pasa?, no me asustes... -_la abraza tiernamente_-

-Se va casar -_decía entre lágrimas_-

-Lita no entiendo, explícame... -_se separa del abrazo para ver el rostro de su hermana_- ¿quien se va a casar?

-Andrew... _lo mira aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y voz entre cortada_- se va casar…se va casar con Kakyu... -_soltando en llanto una vez mas_-

-¿Que? -_pregunto un poco incrédulo_- ¿con Kakyu? –_En respuesta la chica solo asiente volviendo a abrazar a su hermano-_

-No puede ser... -_murmuro el chico_- talvez fue una broma...

-Ella misma me lo dijo, y Andrew no dijo nada… -_decía entre lágrimas_- ¿por que Yaten no nos dijo nada?, dijo que tenía una sorpresa, pero jamás imagine que fuera esto

-¿Y por que te pones así? -_pregunto tratando de estar tranquilo, pues para él también fue toda una sorpresa_- deberías alegrarte por él...

-Lo se... pero... me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo... él había dicho que se casaría conmigo.... aunque esto fue cuando éramos niños -_dice secando sus lagrimas_-

-Lita... -_toma su rostro para que lo vea_- éramos niños, hemos cambiado... por favor no te pongas así, esto es una fiesta y tienes que divertirte... así como yo tratare de hacerlo... -_una sonrisa triste atraviesa su rostro-_

-Seiya... ¿tu... también? -_pregunta viéndolo a los ojos-_ ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Si... pero no pienses que por Andrew... -_le dice para hacerla sonreír_-

-Obviamente –_sonríe-_ ¿es por Kakyu verdad?

-Así es... -_la sonrisa se desvanece_- pero, parece que ellos ya eligieron... tu y yo al parecer salimos perdiendo...

-Unidos hasta el final ¿verdad? -_le sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla_- tratare de estar feliz si tu prometes lo mismo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -_le devuelve el beso_- unidos hasta el final... -_le sonríe_-

-Mmm por cierto Serena ya se tardo ve a buscarla por favor, yo iré por Yaten que será mi pareja de baile de esta noche _-le sonríe_-

-Bien, entonces iré a buscar a Serena... -_se pone de pie_- ¿vas a estar bien?

-Si, ¿y tu? –_Pregunta la chica_- sabes no se que haría si no te tuviera Seiya

-Estaré bien... -_le muestra una gran sonrisa_- yo tampoco se lo que haría sin ti hermanita... -_se aleja rumbo a las escaleras, sin notar que estaba siendo observado por una chica_-

§ y §

-Mmm donde se habrá metido -_decía mientras subía las escaleras_-

-¿Eh Seiya? -_pregunto pues ella ya iba a bajar cuando choco con él por uno de los pasillos_-

-Que bueno que te encuentro, ven vamos a bailar -_la toma de la mano, y baja con ella por las escaleras_-

-¿Eh?, pero... -_desconcertada por la actitud de él, la mira y sonríe, mientras baja con él por las escaleras_- ¿que te pasa?, ¿por que tanta efusividad? -_pregunta extrañada_-

-Nada... no te preocupes -_dice al bajar al pie de las escaleras_- ¿me concedes esta pieza? -_hace una ligera reverencia_-

-Si... _-sonríe-_ por cierto te ves muy bien

-Y tu también, te vez muy linda -_la toma de la mano y la guía hacia el centro de la pista, pasando aun lado de Kakyu, a la cual de momento no reconoció, no después de tantos años_-

-Gracias... -_se sonroja por la facilidad con que puede bailar con él_- eres además un excelente bailarín...

-Tu no te quedas atrás -_dice guiándola en el baile, uniéndose a la pareja unos segundos mas tarde Lita junto con Yaten_-

-¿Que le ocurre a Lita?, antes de bajar estaba muy contenta y ahora se ve triste... -_dice al ver cerca a su amiga_-

-No es nada... -_le sonríe_- estará bien no te preocupes -_igual en tono triste_-

-Tu también te ves triste... -_lo mira fijamente_- no se que les habrá pasado, pero lucen diferentes...

-Este... -_desvía su mirada_- estaremos bien.... no te preocupes por nosotros, mejor disfrutemos de la noche -_la hace dar una vuelta_-

§ y §

-¿Ese era Seiya verdad? -_pregunto confundida de que el chico no la haya saludado_-

-Mmm se parece a Lita, así que si, supongo que era él -_lo mira fijamente, mientras baila con aquella chica_- quizás no te reconoció

-¿Quien será esa chica? -_pregunta un poco seria_- ¿por que bajo con Seiya?

-Puede ser su novia... -_dice serio, notando que entra Lita a la pista acompañada_-

-Si es posible... -_dice con un poco de tristeza en su voz_- era lógico... -_murmura para ella_-

-¿Él es Yaten Kou verdad? –_Pregunta pues no lo reconoce muy b_ien-

-Si, ¿ya no lo recuerdas...? -_sonríe_- de verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Si bastante tiempo, _-sonríe_- si no es porque ella fue a saludarnos, quizás no sabría que es la misma Lita... se volvió mucho mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo -_dice para si mismo_- ¿Quieres bailar? -_le extiende su mano_-

-Si... -_le sonríe y extiende su mano he inmediatamente la conduce hacia la pista, donde delicadamente la toma de la cintura, y comienza a bailar cerca de ambas parejas, ella esta sonriente, pero de reojo no deja de observar al chico que tantas veces le había dicho que la protegería_- Seiya... -_murmura para si_-

_El apuesto joven se encontraba igual que ella, solo que a diferencia, él miraba a Lita, la cual ya no era aquella niña quien le había prometido matrimonio, lo único que hace es suspirar de forma melancólica, ya que su semblante triste se notaba a leguas, y de no ser que recordaba cada facción de la chica, diría que esa expresión en ella era normal_

§ y §

-Seiya... ¿conoces a esa chica? -_pregunto pues nota que la pelirroja no les ha quitado la vista desde que comenzó a bailar-_

-¿Cual chica? -_decía de forma un poco despistada, mirando para todos lados, hasta toparse con la mirada de la chica, ella le sonríe al ver que por fin la noto_- Kakyu... -_dijo en voz baja, su semblante cambia por completo, sin saber que hacer, por error pisa a Serena_- uy perdón lo siento ¿estas bien? -_vuelve a mirarla_-

-Si, estoy bien... -_dijo quejándose un poco_- ¿tú te sientes bien?

-Si... ¿te parece si salimos a tomar un poco de aire? –_pregunto dejando de bailar-_

-Si vamos... -_suspira y sigue al chico que le sonríe, y ambos salen hacia el balcón que yacía hasta el fondo del salón_-

-Parece que no le dio gusto verme... _-pensó Kakyu al ver que Seiya se alejaba_-

§ y §

-Definitivamente algo les pasa... -_dice mientras observa por el balcón-_ de pronto al ver a esa chica cambiaste...

-Es una amiga de la infancia -_se recarga sobre el balcón, de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo_- y es extraño volver a verla

-¿Por que es extraño?, ¿no debería darte gusto verla? -_pregunta volteando a verlo_-

-Hace 10 años no la veo, así que me siento raro, de hecho no había notado su presencia, -_le sonríe levemente-_

-Pero al verla en vez de saludarla, huyes... -_comenta un poco seria_-

-Quizás mas tarde vaya a saludarla... –_le dice aun sonriendo_- déjame que me reponga de la sorpresa -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Bien... -_suspira_- supongo que eso esta bien... -_toma la mano de él_- voy a estar en el jardín, ve a saludarla y si quieres después me alcanzas para que platiquemos... ¿te parece?

-No Serena por favor... -_la toma de la mano_- no me dejes solo

-No es que te quiera dejar solo... -_presiona ligeramente su mano_- solo que debes pensar en que te esta pasando... -_le sonríe_- hoy por la mañana eras un chico diferente al que estoy viendo... y eso no me gusta...

-Perdóname, -_le sonríe_- solo es que me siento raro de volver a verla... ¿me acompañas a saludarla?, si no estas conmigo no tendré el valor para enfrentarla

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que me quedare... -_le sonríe_- ustedes tendrán mucho de que hablar después de 10 años... ¿no?

-Esta noche... no lo creo -_le sonríe_- así que iré a donde vayas tu -_la mira coquetamente_-

-Eres muy coqueto... -_acaricia su mejilla y le sonríe_- vamos, te acompañare esta noche ¿bien?

-Gracias -_lentamente se acerca y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla_-

-De nada, anda vamos... -_le sonríe y toma su mano para acercarse a la pareja que ya había dejado de bailar_-

-Muy buenas noches... -_un poco dudoso la mira y sonríe_- Kakyu, Andrew

-Buenas noches... Seiya... -_le sonríe tímidamente_- hace tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti...

-Muy buenas noches Seiya –_Andrew_ _extiende su mano para estrecharla_-

-Buenas noches... -_dice Serena sin soltar la mano de Seiya, pues siente como este la aprieta con mas fuerza_-

-Tanto tiempo Andrew Chiba -_extiende su mano libre para estrecharla_-

-Buenas noches... -_responde Kakyu más por inercia, pues no ha dejado de ver a Seiya_-

-Les presento a Serena... Serena, ellos son mis amigos de la infancia Andrew Chiba y Kakyu Miyou… -_observa a cada uno-_

-Mucho gusto señorita -_toma su mano libre para besarla como todo un caballero_-

-Mucho gusto -_dice_ _al tiempo que suelta la mano de Seiya para saludar a la pareja_-

-Mucho gusto... -_le sonríe_- ¿tu eres...? -_intenta preguntar_-

-Es mi novia –_respondió Seiya rápidamente volviendo a tomar su mano_-

-Ah... -_la sonrisa por un momento casi se desvanece_- me da gusto...

-¿Que fue eso? -_se pregunta Serena así misma pero igual sonríe en forma afirmativa_-

-Por cierto casi lo olvido, déjenme felicitarlos por su compromiso, me da mucho gusto -_dice mirándolos fijamente, con una sonrisa_- seguramente van a ser muy felices

-Muchas gracias –_dijo Andrew abraza por el hombro a Kakyu_- también espero lo mejor para ustedes

-Gracias, Seiya... –_responde Kakyu y le sonríe_-

-Felicidades... –_dice Serena un poco seria, voltea a ver a su "novio"-_ si me disculpan, vuelvo en un momento, tanta gente me asfixia... -_suelta la mano del chico_-

-Esta bien... solo no te pierdas mucho… -_dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia_-

-No claro que no me perderé... -_dice un poco decepcionada_- hasta luego...

-Bueno... pues.... yo los dejo, disfruten de la fiesta -_sonríe para luego alejarse de la pareja, e ir detrás de Serena, pues hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la había regado_-

-Me parece que la novia de Seiya se molesto... -_se fija hacia donde se alejaban los chicos_- ¿no te parece?

-Si... no la vi muy feliz que digamos, -_dice desviando la mirada_- parece que todo por aquí ha cambiado, principalmente ellos…

§ y §

-Serena espera por favor -_decía mientras corría detrás de ella_-

-¿Que quieres? -_pregunto sin detenerse_-

-Por favor espera... perdóname… -_intentaba tomarle la mano_-

-No quiero... -_dijo mientras seguía caminando_-

-Por favor... -_corre hasta colocarse frente a ella_- perdóname

-Ya te dije no quiero... -_lo mira fijamente y muy seria_- nunca me ha gustado que la gente se burle de mi, así que no entiendo, yo trate de ser amable contigo porque así han sido tus primos y tu papá... no se que estabas pensando...

-Perdona mi imprudencia, soy demasiado impulsivo, y no medí las consecuencias –_la toma por los hombros_-

-Por esa razón estabas así... -_trata de soltarse de Seiya_- y yo todavía acompañándote... me doy cuenta de que todas las personas son iguales...

-No en verdad discúlpame jamás fue mi intención lastimarte _-sin soltarla_- en verdad no supe como paso, cuando me di cuenta ya había metido la pata

-No me vengas con que eres impulsivo... -_lo mira fijamente_- porque cuando la viste lo primero que hiciste fue huir... no quise negar nada por el simple hecho de no hacerte quedar en mal, pero... -_suspira bajando la mirada_- pensé que tu en especial eras diferente...

-Es que no se como explicarte, tenia miedo... y fue gracias a ti que pude hacerle frente... Serena... -_levanta su mentón para hacer que lo mire_- en verdad... me siento muy mal, y lo que menos quiero es herirte... perdóname

-Sabes que... -_voltea su rostro_- ahora no es un buen momento, mi amistad con tu hermana es primero y no quiero echarla a perder por una tonterías como esta... -_da un paso hacia atrás_- mejor platicamos mañana, ya no quiero que me digas nada ¿de acuerdo?, talvez si seguimos con esta platica yo pueda decir cosas de las que me arrepentiré así que mañana hablamos...

-Serena... -_baja su mirada muy triste_- por favor perdóname, tampoco quiero que esto estropee tu amistad con ella...

-Me voy a dormir... hasta mañana... Seiya... -_se da la vuelta y se aleja dejándolo solo_-

§ y §

_Después de una larga noche entre decepciones tristezas, alegría y mucho baile, todos dentro de la mansión se encontraban profundamente dormidos, todos menos una persona, que, la cual con gran agilidad, se introducía dentro de una de las habitaciones._

-¿Serena? -_decía en voz baja, al momento que entraba por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta_- ¿estas aquí? -_recorre la habitación mirando la cama vacía_- que extraño no esta -_se rasca la cabeza_- se habrá ido... oh no eso no puede ser... es mi culpa -_sale a buscarla como desesperado, sale a los pasillos, y baja las escaleras apresuradamente_- ¿que fue ese ruido? -_aun lado de las escaleras, toma una sombrilla_- ¿será un ladrón?, viene de la cocina -_se acerca a pasos lentos hacia la cocina_-

-Ay Seiya, me asustaste… ¿que haces despierto? -_pregunto un poco sorprendida por ver al chico parado en la puerta_-

-Serena... -_decía sonrojado, lanzando aun lado la sombrilla que tenia en sus manos_- yo este...

-Y ahora me vas a golpear... -_se voltea para sacar del refrigerador la leche_-

-Perdón... creí que era un ladrón -_dice acercándose_-

-Bueno ya viste que soy yo... -_le sonríe_- ya me voy...

-No por favor espera... -_se para frente a ella_- quiero que me disculpes…

-Estas disculpado Seiya… -_se hace a un lado para caminar y se detiene_- tal vez, si me hubieras dicho por lo menos lo que pensabas hacer te hubiera ayudado, pero así de sorpresa sales con esas cosas… -_baja la cabeza_-

-En verdad discúlpame -_camina hacia ella_- no sabía que hacer…

-Bueno ya olvídalo… -_voltea a verlo_- dijiste que hoy me seguirías a donde fuera… ¿cierto?

-Si… –_respondió un poco confundido_- te seguiré hasta donde vayas, hasta que me perdones por completo -_le sonríe_-

-Toma… -_le entrega el vaso con un líquido blanco_- tómatela… yo ahora vuelvo… -_se aleja corriendo ante la mirada extrañada por su actitud, observa el vaso que contenía leche y se la toma de un solo trago_- que buen niño… -_dice al llegar y ver el vaso vació_-vamos acompáñame… -_lo toma de la mano_-

-¿A dónde vamos? -_se deja guiar por la chica_-

-No preguntes y vamos… _-se detiene_- ¿sabes manejar?

-Claro que si -_la mira extrañado_- si no, no las hubiera podido llevar de compras ¿no crees?

-Si lo había olvidado, ya vez del coraje que me haces pasar… -_sonríe_- bueno pues vamos…

-De acuerdo vamos -_ambos se acercan al carro, Seiya le abre la puerta para que suba, y después se sube él_- muy bien ama ¿a dónde iremos esta noche?

-Vamos al parque, no creo que a esta hora las fans te persigan… -_lo mira y le sonríe_- ¿no crees?

-Muy bien, -_le devuelve la sonrisa_- como ordene ama -_dice en un tono tierno, y comienza a conducir, hasta el parque_-

§ y §

_La verdad es que no podía dormir, entre todo lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, los extraños sentimientos que la confundían y ese extraño encuentro de la mañana, era difícil conciliar el sueño así, daba vueltas en la cama hasta que se acomodo boca arriba observando el techo pensando solamente._

_Flash Back_

-Me alegro haber llegado temprano -_pensaba mientras patinaba disfrutando de la pista_-

_Pero la chica no solo seria observada por las demás patinadoras, en ese momento venia llegando un hombre muy guapo y además elegante que inmediatamente la volteo a ver, se encontraba con uno de sus empleados discutiendo pero hasta los negocios se le olvidaron._

-Patina muy bien... -_dijo el hombre acercándose a la pista_- así no parece que sea una chica berrinchuda...

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Lita? –_Pregunto el empleado que lo acompañaba_- ella viene siempre a estas horas, a patinar y se ve que lo disfruta mucho –_voltea a verla mientras patinaba hacia atrás y daba otro pequeño giro, guiado por la suave música_-

-¿Lita? -_se dice así mismo_- nunca me había dado cuenta de su presencia... -_voltea a ver al empleado_- déjame solo... -_ahora se acerca hasta la barda y desde ahí observa a la chica patinando, cuando termine la música le aplaude fuertemente_- felicidades...

-¿Eu? -_gira hacia donde se escucharon los aplausos, ya que no se había percatado de que alguien la observara_- ¿otra vez usted?, ¿que hace aquí?

-Buenos días Lita... -_dice el hombre viendo fijamente a la chica_- se saluda primero...

-Muy buenos días... un momento ¿como sabe mi nombre? -_lo mira un poco confundida_-

-Solo pregunte quien era la chica que patinaba tan mal -_se voltea_- y me dieron ese nombre...

-¿Y puedo saber quien demonios le dio mi nombre?, no se supone que esto era una practica privada, hablare con el encargado -_molesta patina hacia la salida_-

-Enojada se ve muy linda... -_dice un tanto indiferente acercándose a la salida_- no se moleste yo hablare con el dueño, ¿si le parece?, para que no estén dando información de las chicas lindas que vienen a patinar...

-Muchas gracias por su amable atención pero puedo hacerlo yo misma, -_se detiene en la salida y lo mira molesta_-

-No me mire así... -_le dice seductoramente_- bueno si véame así, nunca he podido resistirme a una mirada como la suya... -_se acerca a su rostro_-

-Aléjese de mi, no se que pretende -_retrocedía un poco con sus patines, perdiendo el control sobre uno de ellos_-

-Cuidado... -_la alcanza a tomar de la cintura para evitar que cayera_- no me gustaría que se lastima una belleza como tu...

-Muchas gracias, -_lo mira a los ojos, se reincorpora sin que él la suelte_- señor, pero no necesito de su ayuda, así que si me hace el favor de soltarme se lo agradeceré mucho

-La suelto solo si acepta desayunar conmigo... –_ligeramente la suelta_-

-No puedo gracias por su invitación, pero ya tengo que irme, he perdido mi valioso tiempo para patinar gracias a usted

-Será en otra ocasión... -_le toma la mano_- de eso estoy seguro...

-Lo dudo mucho -_lo mira un poco despectiva, al momento se suelta de él_-

-Que tenga un buen día... -_se da la media vuelta y se aleja_-

-Lo mismo digo -_lo ve alejándose, para después suspirar_- ay ese tipo me puso de pésimo humor -_mira su reloj_- mmm aun tengo 10 minutos -_y reanuda su patinaje_-

_Fin Flash Back_

_Al darse cuenta de que es lo que había llegado a su cabeza la sacudió para alejar cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener de ese hombre tan desagradable, y del cual no quería volver a saber nada, así que se cobijo para ver si así podía conciliar el sueño._

§ y §

-Llegamos… -_suspira al ver la tranquilidad del lugar_- deja el coche aquí y caminemos…

-Si -_estaciona el auto, bajando de él para ayudar a Serena a bajar también_- adelante señorita -_le extiende la mano_-

-Gracias… -_extiende su mano_- ahora si podrás disfrutar de caminar libremente… -_toma bien su mano_- y no solo eso, espero que caminando pienses en porque lo hiciste…

-Que rico aire -_respira profundamente_- gracias -_la mira con dulzura_- bueno ¿por dónde quieres caminar?

-Por acá… -_da un paso a la derecha_- no por allá… -_cambia de rumbo caminando a la izquierda_- ya te dije caminar sin rumbo fijo… _-le sonríe_- podemos platicar si quieres o simplemente disfrutar de este momento en silencio, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Así que disfrutas caminar sin rumbo -_caminando, dejando claro que es lo que quería hacer_- no creí que fuera tan divertido, y relajante

-Caminar para mi es como… _-suspira_- vivir, me sirve para pensar en mí como persona, disfrutar la brisa y al observar el cielo me hace olvidar los problemas…

-¿El cielo? -_mira hacia el cielo la infinidad de los problemas_- es verdad… el cielo te relaja aun mas -_sonríe, volviendo su mirada hacia ella_- ¿alguna vez has trepado árboles? -_pregunta emocionado_-

-No, ¿y tú? -_voltea a verlo un poco extrañada_-

-Mmm hace tiempo que no lo hago, ven subamos a lo alto de ese árbol -_señala un árbol grande el cual era muy conocido para él_-

-Bueno… vamos… alguna vez hay que arriesgarse… -_dice con un poco de temor_-

-Mira pisa en esa rama -_le señala una pequeña rama, ayudándola a subir_-

-¿Y si me caigo? _-pregunto no muy convencida de subir_-

-Si te caes, caerás sobre mí, iré detrás de ti -_le sonríe_-

-Que consuelo… -_le sonríe nerviosa_- bueno pues ahí voy… -_comienza a trepar por el árbol_- ah no es tan difícil, como pensé…

-Solo sube con cuidado, y pisa bien –_le dice ayudándola un poco_-

-Si, si… -_sigue subiendo_- ¿nos quedamos aquí?, mas arriba me da miedo…

-No, sube mas arriba -_le sonríe_-

-¿Hasta donde? _-pregunta un poco llorosa_- me da miedo… talvez no soy tan valiente como pensé… _-murmuro mientras seguía subiendo_-

-Vamos tu puedes eres valiente -_dice mientras sigue subiendo_- no tengas miedo

-Bueno ya, no querrás que llegue hasta la punta del árbol… -_dice mientras se detiene y procurando mantener el equilibrio_- no se que hago aquí arriba…

-Solo un poco mas arriba, mira hasta esa rama, sostente bien y espera ahí -_se mueve por el otro lado del árbol hasta llegar a la rama se sujeta bien y extiende su mano para ayudar a subir a Serena_-

-Gracias… -_suspira y toma la mano de él_- ¿por que te hice caso? -_dice al estar ya con el chico_-

-Porque entonces no verías este hermoso paisaje _-le sonríe_- encontré este escondite un día que escapaba de las fans, además se que es un lugar especial -_le sonríe, aun sin soltar su mano_-

-Es verdad es hermoso… -_voltea a ver el hermoso parque a sus pies_- no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas… -_toma fuertemente la mano de él_- ah lo siento es que tengo miedo de caer…

-Esta bien… -_se recarga en el tronco del árbol y la jala abrazándola_- entonces si te abrazo ya no tendrás miedo

-Pero… ¿que haces? -_pregunto sonrojándose un poco_- nos vamos a caer…

-No para nada, estoy bien apoyado -_le sonríe con dulzura_- Serena… no se que me pasa contigo, pero me siento sumamente libre, y siento que puedo ser yo mismo contigo

-Seiya… -_murmura nerviosa_- yo me siento igual… algo que nunca había sentido… de verdad esta soy yo…

-Me gustas así como eres… se que apenas te conozco… pero sabes… -_la mira fijamente a los ojos_- siento como si te conociera desde siempre

-Apenas… solo hace algunos días… -_le sonríe_- pero yo también me siento muy bien contigo… -_sonríe un poco nerviosa_- Seiya podemos bajar… me estoy poniendo ansiosa… -_cierra los ojos_- me estoy mareando…

-No espera… mira hacia allá -_le señala el horizonte, el sol comienza a salir_-

-Ah que hermoso… -_observa como el solo ha comenzado a salir_- un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de comenzar…

-Serena… ¿tu… estarías… dispuesta… a? -_niega con la cabeza_-

-¿Dispuesta a que? -_voltea a verlo_-

-A… -_sonrojado y nervioso_- a… ¿darme una oportunidad? -_dice aun tartamudeando_-

-¿Oportunidad para que? -_pregunto confundida por el nerviosismo del chico_-

-A… -_la mira a los ojos, y con su mano toma su rostro_- oportunidad para…

-Seiya… -_mira fijamente sus ojos_-

-Serena… yo… -_acariciando su mejilla, acercando su rostro al de ella_-

-Seiya yo… -_cierra los ojos al sentir el rostro de él cerca del suyo_-

-Mi florecita… -_cierra sus ojos al acercarse mas, y rozar sus labios, lentamente, el sol comienza a salir en lo alto, siendo testigo de ese primer beso, sin saber como se dieron las cosas, se dejan llevar por ese beso, algo mágico y especial_-

-Seiya… -_murmuró al separase un poco_- ¿estas seguro?

-Si… ¿y tu? -_dice sin saber como fue que llego a esa situación, pero sin duda disfruta mucho de la calidez de sus labios_-

-Si… -_recarga su frente en la de él_- sí subí a este árbol por ti, estoy segura de esto…

-Que bien se siente -_la mira sonriendo, al momento que el también recarga su frente con la de ella, y vuelve a rozar sus labios_- hora de volver… -_suspira_-

-Si se siente muy bien... -_le sonríe_- pero tienes razón es hora de volver… _-suspira_-

-Oye... ¿podemos guardar esto en secreto? –_Pregunto un poco apenado_- seguro Lita querrá matarme si se entera

-Si esta bien... _-le sonríe_- tu decidirás cuando contarle...

-¿En verdad no te molesta? _-la mira con sinceridad_-

-No... -_le acaricia la mejilla_- en realidad no tenemos una relación, solo fue un beso... un dulce beso... -_con la otra mano toma su mano_- ya veremos después que pasa...

-Gracias -_vuelve a rozar sus labios ligeramente para separarse de ella_- bueno entonces regresemos, bajare primero poco a poco ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -_observa como comienza a bajar el chico_- una nueva oportunidad... -_piensa mientras desvía la mirada hacia el sol_-

-Te toca a ti, -_dice al terminar de bajar_- baja con cuidado, y no tengas miedo, aquí estaré para ayudarte

-Ah... -_suspira y comienza a bajar_- subir es mas fácil... -_poco a poco baja, pero ya faltando un poco se resbala-_

-Cuidado… -_actúa rápido, y la cacha entre sus brazos_- ¿estas bien?

-Ay si... -_dijo aun con los ojos cerrados_- pero no vuelvo a subir un árbol... mira... -_le muestra su mano como tiembla-_

-¿Y no volverías a subir ni siquiera por mí? -_la mira con dulzura, aun sosteniéndola en brazos_-

-Mmm talvez... -_le dice un poco jugando_- ya bájame...

-Mmm no -_le sonríe, y camina con ella en brazos, hasta llegar al carro_-

-Estás un poco loco... -_le sonríe y suspira- _pero fue el mejor amanecer que pude tener...

-También el mío -_dice mientras la sube al auto_- regresemos, antes de que Lita se levante y nos cache -_mira su reloj_- debe estarse preparado para irse a la pista

-Vamos... -_le dice en cuanto él sube al auto_- cuando lleguemos me voy a dormir... -_bosteza_- tengo sueño...

-Si yo también -_le sonríe, y pone en marcha el auto rumbo a casa, los dos permanecieron en silencio durante el camino, por fin llegan_- entra tu primero, mientras estaciono el auto

-Está bien... -_baja del auto_- ¿te espero?

-Mejor ve a descansar, igual iré directo a la cama _-le sonríe con dulzura_-

-Está bien... -_camina hasta su ventanilla y le da un beso en la mejilla_- gracias...

-Gracias a ti -_le sonríe_- bueno ve antes que nos vean aquí afuera y nos cachen

-Si, hasta más tarde... -_se aleja rumbo a la casa_-

-Hasta más tarde -_dice en voz baja mientras la ve alejándose, enciende el auto y lo lleva a estacionar-_

§ y §

_Por fin llegaba a su habitación, pero su mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez lo que acababa de vivir._

-Es tan lindo... -_se deja caer en la cama_- pero... ah... -_suspira_- no se que me pasa cuando estoy con él... a su lado olvido por completo quien soy... -_cierra los ojos_- mas bien quien pretendía ser... -_toca ligeramente sus labios_- ese beso fue tan dulce... pero... se que no debo hacerme tantas ilusiones... él fue sincero conmigo, esta confundido y yo no quiero ser quien lo confunda mas... -_murmura casi dormida_- duerme bien Seiya...

§ y §

_El chico subía las escaleras, y se dirige hasta su habitación, al pasar frente a la habitación de Lita escucha mucho ruido, pero decide irse directamente a la suya, al entrar se quita la camisa, y se deja caer sobre la cama _

-Jamás pensé que podía sentirme así... es una sensación extraña, pero sin duda se siente bien... solo espero no lastimarla -d_ice mientras cierra sus ojos, recordando aquel tierno momento, lleno de magia y electricidad_- descansa Serena... -_dice ya entre sueños_-

§ y §

-Serena... ¿estás despierta? _-toca la puerta_-

-No, estoy dormida... -_respondió tapándose la cara_- entra...

-Hola muy buenos días ¿como amaneciste?

-Buenos días... -_dice bostezando_- amanecí muy bien... -_sonríe y suspira_-

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la pista?, será divertido, quiero aprovechar y patinar todo el día de hoy, porque ahora que entremos a la escuela, quizás me cueste mas trabajo ir -_se sienta aun lado de su cama_-

-Me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo mucho sueño... -_dice cerrando los ojos_- mejor te espero aquí...

-Mmm ¿a que horas te dormiste? –_Pregunta un poco confundida_-

-Hace rato... -_responde sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo_-

-¿Estuviste despierta toda la noche? -_pregunta sorprendida_-

-Ah... -_abre rápidamente los ojos_- si, es que no podía dormir... si, por eso...

-Mmm esta bien, descansa, si te sientes con ánimos, te espero en la pista, ¿de acuerdo? -_dice levantándose de la cama_-

-Si de acuerdo... -_se acomoda para seguir durmiendo_-

-Mmm veré si Seiya me quiere acompañar -_dice para si misma, al momento de cerrar la puerta de Serena, y se dirige a la habitación de Seiya_- ¿puedo pasar? -_tocando la puerta_-

-¿Quien es? -_pregunto sin muchas ganas_-

-Soy yo, la prima mas linda tierna y adorable que tienes –_dice con gracia_-

-Pasa Lita... -_se levanta un poco para ver a su hermana_-

-Muy buenos días -_se acerca a la cama y lo abraza_- ¿como amaneciste?

-Buenos días Lita... –_la abraza un poco soñoliento_- bien gracias, pero todavía es muy temprano para que vengas a molestarme...

-Es que quería ver si me acompañas a la pista… -_dijo con una enorme sonrisa_-

-No tengo ganas hermanita... -_bosteza_- tengo mucho sueño...

-¿Tu también? -_lo mira frunciendo el ceño_- ¿que hiciste anoche?

-¿Como que yo también? -_abre los ojos y mira a Lita_- ¿hacer de que?

-Ayer te desapareciste, y no supe donde te metiste, así que habla ya ¿que estuviste haciendo? –_pregunta mirándolo fijamente_-

-Durante toda la fiesta me quede en el jardín... -_dijo bajando la mirada_- pensando...

-¿Que fue lo que paso? –_pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo_-

-Cometí una tontería... -_dijo un poco triste_- pero creo que sirvió de algo...

-¿Que tontería? -_pregunto preocupada_-

-Presente a Serena como mi novia delante de Kakyu y Andrew... -_confiesa un tanto apenado_- y ella se molesto, porque se dio cuenta de que lo hice para molestar a Kakyu o que se yo para que lo hice...

-¡¿Que hiciste que?! -_dice un poco alterada_-

-Lo siento... se que es tu amiga y que la lastime, de hecho inmediatamente le pedí disculpas... -_se sienta en la orilla de la cama_- se que hice mal

-Es que, ¿como se te ocurrió tal barbaridad Seiya? -_lo mira fijamente_- ¿y Serena te disculpo?

-No... -_respondió triste_- pero luego en la madruga entre a su habitación para pedirle que me disculpara... pero no asustes, no estaba -_la mira con una sonrisa_- estaba en la cocina y...

-Mmm es por esa razón dijo que tenia sueño, -_dijo pensativa_- ¿y que paso?

-No pensaba contarte esto pero... -_toma la mano de su casi hermana_- pase un momento muy agradable a su lado, salimos a caminar al parque, _-sonríe_- subimos a un árbol, platicamos... y al salir el sol... -_cierra los ojos_- Lita... -_la voltea a ver_- yo... la bese...

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora hermanito? -_lo mira fijamente a los ojos_- mmm no creas que estoy contenta con esto que me dices -_sonríe-_ ¿pero que sentiste?

-Sentí... mucha calidez... -_suspira_- me sentí tan diferente... algo que no había sentido antes... cuando estoy con ella puedo ser yo mismo, pero... al ver a Kakyu otra vez, todo esto me confunde... no quiero lastimar a Serena...

-Yo espero por tu propio bien no la lastimes... es la primera amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo... y tampoco quiero verte triste… -_dice un poco seria_-

-Lo se, de verdad que no quiero lastimarla, pero tampoco quiero estar separado de ella... -_le sonríe_- no se si me comprendas... pero me siento tan bien a su lado...

-Esta bien primito, pero ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, ¿de acuerdo? no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra -_le da un beso en su mejilla_-

-Si, no te preocupes... -_igual le da un beso en la mejilla_- antes de que lo olvide, le pedí que no te dijera nada, te lo quería contar yo

-Mmm entonces tendré que fingir que no se nada -_lo mira sonriendo de forma picara_-

-Si, o puedes preguntarle que es lo que piensa... -_lo dice un poco apenado_- ¿no?

-Mmm solo con una condición… -_dice un poco misteriosa_-

-¿Cual condición? -_pregunta extrañado_-

-Que me acompañes a la pista _-le hace ojitos de borrego_-

-Solo te llevo... ¿bien? -_pregunto no muy convencido de querer ir_- quiero estar listo para cuando despierte Serena... es mas, Serena y yo vamos por ti... ¿te parece?

-Está bien -_le sonríe_- por cierto... ¿como reacciono Kakyu?

-Creo que se sorprendió un poco... lo note en su cambio de expresión... -_dice como tratando de recordar-_ la verdad no recuerdo... estaba con mil emociones que no recuerdo mucho... creo que la felicite y Andrew a nosotros...

-Fuiste muy impulsivo hermanito -_suspira con tristeza_-

-Si eso creo... ser tan impulsivo algún día me meterá en problemas... _-le dice resignado_-

-Bueno nos vamos ¿entonces? –_Dice dirigiéndose la puerta_-

-Si vamonos, solo que me tendrás que esperar, ni modo de ir en pijama…

-Te espero abajo, mientras comeré algo… -_abre la puerta_-

-Bien... -_espera a que salga para luego buscar su ropa_- ¿de verdad seré tan impulsivo? -_se pregunto a si mismo mientras terminaba de vestirse_- ya estoy listo... -_un poco cansado baja las escaleras_- ya Lita...

-Listo -_le sonríe, al verlo bajar_-

-Vamos... -_le abraza por el hombro_- ¿a donde dijiste que te llevara? -_pregunta mientras le abre la puerta para que suba_-

-A la pista de patinaje -_dice al momento de subir_-

-¿A la pista de patinaje? -_pregunta al subir al auto_- pero ¿y si te encuentras con el tipo ese?

-Mmm puede ser, pero no por ese tipo dejare de hacer lo que mas me gusta, hoy pasare todo el día en la pista, al menos hasta la hora de la comida, me ayudara a relajarme y no pensar en Andrew -_le sonríe con dulzura_-

-Bueno esta bien, pero si llegaras a tener algún problema me llamas... -_decía mientras manejaba rumbo a la pista_-

-Claro te llamare… -_le decía de forma despreocupada_-

-Ay Lita... -_suspira_- espero que no te metas en problemas... -_maneja un poco mas y por fin llegan al lugar de destino_- recuerda Serena y yo vendremos a buscarte a la hora de la comida...

-Estaré lista para cuando regresen -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- y cuidadito con lo que haces Seiya…

-Cuidado tú... -_le sonríe_- hasta la tarde...

§ y §

_Lita entraba a la pista, se dirige hasta los vestidores donde se pone un coqueto traje azul, para poder patinar, muy cómodamente, un poco lejos de ahí mas exactos en las oficinas de la pista aquel chico que la había molestado la ultima vez se encontraba en su oficina revisando los periódicos, cuando de pronto algo llama su atención._

-Esta aquí... -_murmura al ver una fotografía donde aparece una chica pelirroja_- ¿para que habrá venido? -_observa detenidamente la imagen_- ¿Lita?, ella debe conocerla... -_deja molesto el periódico en su escritorio_- cuando pensé que ya había quedado en el olvido vuelve... -_se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro_- tengo que salir de aquí... -_abre la puerta y camina hasta la pista de patinaje y ahí ve a una chica patinando con mucho estilo_- has vuelto... Lita...

-Que bien se siente -_disfrutaba el aire frío de la pista mientras patinaba_-

-Traiga mis patines... -_le dice a uno de los empleados_- ¿por que me atrae esa chica?

-Sin duda alguna no hay nada como patinar -_pensaba alegre, mientras recordaba a Andrew, y la noticia que había recibido_- debo aceptarlo -_cierra sus ojos dejando salir un par de lagrimas, las cuales se borran con el aire-_

-Cuidado señorita... -_la toma de la cintura al pasar junto a ella_- no debería patinar con los ojos cerrados...

-¿Umm? -_abre sus ojos_- ¿otra vez usted?

-Vaya veo que le da gusto verme... -_sin soltarla_- que bien patina...

-Otra vez viene a arruinar mi día –_dice molesta_- ¿quiere soltarme de favor?

-No quiero molestarla... -_la suelta pero alcanza a tomar su mano_- solo quiero que patine conmigo...

-¿Y por que habría de querer patinar con usted? –_pregunta tratando de soltarse_-

-Porque no la voy a soltar... -_toma con más fuerza la mano de ella_- y si intenta soltarme nos podemos caer...

-Caerá usted entonces -_le sonríe con malicia, al tiempo que patina hasta el centro y comienza a dar vueltas con el haciendo que pierda su equilibrio, haciéndolo caer_-

-Con que esas tenemos... -_dice tirado en el hielo_- no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi... Lita... -_se levanta y comienza a seguirla_- ¿que me esta pasando?, esta chica es tan diferente... -_pensaba mientras intentaba alcanzarla_-

-Eso si me dejo señor -_patina tan rápido como puede_- ¿por que me siento así?, me sentí bien cuando lo tire…

-¿Señor?, dígame Diamante -_frena de pronto y cambia de rumbo_- ve que siempre consigo lo que quiero... -_dice al momento de tenerla de frente, pero como Lita no pudo frenar cae arriba de él_-

-Ayyyy -_cayendo encima de él_-

-Que hermosos ojos tiene Lita... -_la mira fijamente_- mas hermosos que...

-Muchas gracias, -_dice tratando de levantarse y medio se sonroja_- ya lo sabia

-Lita, acepte comer conmigo... -_dice al momento en que se levanta y la ayuda a ella_-

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo -_dice alejándose inmediatamente de él, ya habiéndose levantado con la ayuda de él_-

-Déme una buena razón para no aceptar... -_dice siguiéndola rápidamente_-

-Alguien mas me invito a comer -_gira un poco y comienza a patinar hacia atrás mientras mira como intenta alcanzarla_-

-¿Su novio? -_Pregunto con una sonrisa_- porque lo puede dejar plantado...

-Mmm no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia, señor -_dijo molesta_-

-Claro que si... -_la sigue por donde ella va_- todo lo que tenga que ver con usted me interesa... por cierto vi su fotografía en el periódico juntos a una pareja... ¿los conoce?

-Vaya que interés el de usted, mmm si los conozco, son mis amigos de la infancia _-le da la espalda, mirando hacia el frente-_

-Bien... -_se detiene_- fue todo un placer patinar a su lado y mas el caer con usted... -_se comienza a alejar_- aun tiene que aceptarme una invitación a comer...

-Mmm no lo creo -_lo mira alejarse_-

-Comeremos juntos, estoy seguro... -_se aleja ya sin voltear a verla_- hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía así, Lita es muy especial... -_pensaba mientras se alejaba_-

-Que extraño, parte de la tristeza que tenia se me fue, mientras el estaba cerca... -_seguía su patinaje mientras analizaba la situación_-

§ y §

_Al paso de los días por fin las clases comenzaban, ese día las dos chicas caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad acompañadas por el guapo Seiya, de pronto se detuvieron frente al muro donde podían leer en que salones les tocarían clases, al leer los papeles Lita volteo con una sonrisa a observar a su amiga._

-Sabes algo, -_dice Lita_- me sentía triste porque estaría sola en las clases, pero ahora me siento feliz ya que las tomare junto a mí querida amiga Serena -_la mira sonriendo, al ver que quedaron en la misma clase los_-

-Te apuesto que fue obra de Yaten –_dice divertido Seiya mirando la pizarra_-

-Pues yo estoy muy contenta... -_dice Serena sonriente y toma del brazo a Lita_-

-Vamos al salón, quiero un lugar cerca de la ventana -_les sonríe jalando a su hermano y amiga hacia el salón que les tocaba que era en el 3 piso, al llegar busca 2 lugares_, _se dirige al penúltimo lugar_ _de la fila pegada a la ventana_- yo quiero este…

-Me parece bien... –_Serena_ _se sienta junto a Lita en la fila de a lado_- ah estoy emocionada...

_La clase aun no comenzaba y Seiya aprovecho para quedarse a conversar un poco mas con las chicas en su salón de clases, él al ver el lugar detrás de Lita vació se sienta ahí para estar cerca de ambas chicas._

-Estoy algo nerviosa, ¿tu no Lita? -_pregunta volteando a ver a la chica_-

-Un poco, pero tranquilízate, todo estará bien, además estaremos juntas ¿no?

-Si tienes razón... -_le sonríe y luego mira hacia atrás y le sonríe al chico, él le devuelve la sonrisa, pues también la miraba_-

-Hola Seiya… -_dijo Rini, dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el chico, ignorando por completo a Lita y Serena_- que bueno que ya volviste... te extrañe mucho... -_dijo tratando de saludarlo de beso_-

-Ay por favor _-apartando a la chica_- ¿no me digas que tomaras clase en este salón?

-Si, ¿no te da gusto? -_pregunto viendo fijamente al chico_-

-Si claro -_dice con sarcasmo_-

-Otra vez podremos estar juntos... -_le sonríe de forma coqueta y toma su mano_- ¿tu no me extrañaste?

-No, ¿no puedes cambiarte de salón? –_Zafa su mano_-

-Dudo mucho que Seiya haya extrañado a alguien como tú -_dice Lita entre risas y sin mirarla, pues miraba fijamente por la ventana-_

-Ah... -_voltea a ver a la chica_- Lita aquí estabas, no te había visto... tu qué sabes de la relación tan intensa que tuve con tu hermano... -_intenta tocar la mejilla del chico_-

-Uy si sobre todo intensa… -_dice de forma burlona Lita_-

-Rini -_toma su mano y lo aleja de ella_- te pido de favor, que no te acerques a mí, y te mantengas por lo menos 1 Km. alejada…

-Ay por favor Seiya... -_se toca la mano como si la hubiera lastimado_- no me puedo alejar de ti... tu sabes que te quiero... -_cambia un poco su expresión_- pero tu... me dijeron que te vieron con una chica... ¿es verdad?

-Mmm vaya que vuelan rápido los chismes -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-¿Entonces es verdad? -_pregunto molesta_-

-¿Y si fuera así que? -_le responde de la misma forma_- eso no te incumbe…

-Tu sabes que somos la pareja perfecta, así que no te perderé así como así... -_sonríe-_ averiguare quien es ella y le dejare claro que se aleje de ti...

-¿Tu y yo la pareja perfecta?, debes estar bromeando, -_dice con una sonrisa_- si así fuera, yo creo que el mundo ya se habría acabado

-Lo siento mucho Rini, -_interrumpe Lita_- pero será al contrario, tú debes alejarte de mi primo…

-Eh hola... -_dice Serena poniéndose de pie_- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, le puedo decir que te vaya a buscar... -_le sonríe_- para que platiquen...

-Alejarme, seria un crimen, no podría hacer eso, -_al escucha a Serena, dirige su mirada hacia ella_- ¿y a ti quien te invito?

-Nadie me invito, pero veo que estas muy interesada en saber quien... ¿no es así?, yo te puedo ayudar... _-le dice muy segura_- ¿te interesa verla o no?

-Claro que si, le daré su merecido, nadie mas que yo se puede acercar a mi lindo Seiya -_se para atrás de la banca de Seiya y lo abraza por el cuello-_

-Perfecto, yo le digo que te busque a la salida ¿te parece? -_mira a Seiya que esta incomodo_-

-Me harías un gran favor, mmm ¿como dijiste que te llamas? –_Pregunta con sarcasmo_-

-Me llamo Serena... -_le sonríe-_ nada de gran favor, simplemente que quiero ayudarte... se ve que quieres mucho a Seiya...

-Ya quítate –_Seiya_ _se levanta, alejando a al chica de forma brusca_- ya te dije que ya no me interesas… _-sin decir mas salio del salón sin siquiera despedirse de las chicas_-

-Tranquila, a la salida te encontraras con esa chica... _–Serena la toma del brazo_- te lo prometo...

-Ya vez lo que haces Rini, lo acabas de hacer enojar… -_dice molesta Lita_-

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos -_se va hacia el otro lado del salón, donde yacían sus cosas, los demás alumnos que comenzaban a entrar eran espectadores de la escena, en eso entra el profesor, y todos toman su lugar, comenzando así un día de clases_-

§ y §

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno pues aquí tuvieron un capitulo mas de esta historia de amor, a partir de ahora los capítulos se centraran en como fue naciendo su amor, ya que como les comentaba al principio será algo así como un tiempo real, bueno en ocasiones veremos que onda con como va el día de la boda, esperamos que les guste, como les dijimos no todo es lo que parece, y el amor no se puede dar tan fácilmente.

_**Serenalucy:**_ Hola, estamos bien gracias, si creo que nos falto tu review… aunque no parezca se te extraña, y claro que esperamos no tardar tanto para actualizar, aunque esta vez creo que si lo hicimos, pero es que he estado o hemos estado bastante ocupadas, pero igual aquí te dejo un capitulo mas esperando que te haya gustado, nos leemos después y tu también cuídate… besitos.

_**Hotaru no Hikaru**__**:**_ Como dije antes estamos bien… muy bien gracias… que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos pasados, y pues aquí lo tuviste el tercer capitulo, de verdad esperamos que les guste hasta el final, ya que lo escribimos con todo el cariño del mundo, las consecuencias de esos actos las veremos muy pronto como dije al principio será como en tiempo real y conoceremos como fue que surgió el amor, espero verte pronto en las demás historias por favor, cuídate y pórtate bien.

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**:**_ Hola pequeña, no, como crees que queremos matarte del susto, mmm supongo que fue por las sorpresas ¿o por que?, y claro que la vamos a seguir de eso no tengas dudas, ahora solo te toca esperar el siguiente capitulo, para conocer un poco mas de su amor, jajaja, besitos también para ti, cuídate.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Hola chica, cuanto tiempo sin verte… jajaja, sobre las preguntas… la primera pues ya vimos quien ese el amable caballero con el que discutió Lita, sobre la segunda pues es su representante, pero quien sabe que mas oculte el extraño corazón de Rei, tercera efectivamente esa pregunta tuvo su respuesta en este capitulo, y sobre la ultima pues mas o menos vimos que onda con la relación de Seiya y Kakyu… y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, eso como ya lo había comentado antes y en cada sección "respuestas a los reviews" nos ayuda para seguir escribiendo, y nos llena de alegría, porque también a nosotras nos hace feliz continuar con todo esto, y hacer posible el amor entre ellos dos, bueno te dejo porque ya tengo sueño y los cables comienzan a hacer falso contacto jajaja, nos leemos después y cuídate besito.

_**Kousita!!:**_ Ay que pena contigo, te digo siempre que haces que el ego se vaya hasta el cielo, y eso no es del todo bueno, porque me puedo confiar y terminar escribiendo una tontería, y eso créeme es lo que menos quiero, porque todas ustedes se merecen el mejor de los capítulos y las mejores de las historias, por lo mismo es que quiero disculparme porque no había podido actualizar, solo a mi, Marina no tiene nada que ver, ya que soy yo la que tiene la cuenta y la que no se pone a trabajar en las historias jajaja, pero bueno ya me pondré al corriente próximamente, cuídate y pórtate bien besitos y gracias por tantos sabores jajaja.

_**M00n-StAr18**__**:**_ Ay cuñis con usted puras tragedias… ah no verdad esas son conmigo, con usted son las chivi-aventuras jajaja, sobre la historia, no se preocupe si se da cuenta la historia esta sufriendo cambios, solo estamos tomando partes de la original para hacer la adaptación y nada más al final ya vera que no todo es lo que parece, ya vera… le va a gustar ese cambio, bueno se cuida y nos leemos después, besitos.

Bueno pues hasta aquí los mensajes, esperamos seguirlas viendo por estos rumbos y que no se desaparezcan conforme avancen los capítulos, solo me queda decirles muchas gracias y que se cuiden y se porten bien, que no hagan travesuras, besitos y abracitos, bye, bye.

P.d Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Editado por Marie Winchester Kou Efron


End file.
